A New Miraculous
by Skychild101
Summary: After the last battle, the enemy left out a very important piece of information, leaving Mari baffled. Wanting to know more, she confided in with Tikki who eventually told her that there are more than two miraculouses. What happens if that Miraculous is deep in sleep?
1. A Secret Information

**Author's Note:** Alright, don't sue me T_T I've got another idea for Miraculous and all thanks to my bathroom—I swear, that my place is like my inspiration spot—don't ask. But uhm, this was nagging on my head and I had to write it out; I don't know how many chapters there will be as it is still in the processing of being planned but I just hope you still enjoy it just the same. So, let's get going!

 **Summary:** After the last battle, the enemy left out a very important piece of information, leaving Mari baffled. Wanting to know, she confided in with Tikki who eventually told her that there are more than two miraculous. What happens if that Miraculous is deep in sleep?

* * *

Chapter 1: A Secret Information

The sound of a page flipped was heard and Marinette found herself in the library on a Saturday afternoon. Since she finished her homework, she thought she might as well go to the library.

And here she was, looking through an old book. The surprise was that the book, despite the fact that it was old, it seemed to be holding well. Marinette stopped at a page she was most interest at. She studied the information before she spoke to her partner.

Although from a fair distance, people would think that she was talking to herself.

"Is there such thing as a new Miraculous holder, Tikki?" Mari asked.

Tikki paused what she was doing and glanced up. "Well, the only ones I know are you and Chat Noir."

"So I see." she murmured. "But, anyways I think it will be real cool if we manage to grab hold of another Miraculous. Just think of it: instead of duo, it will be trio!" Mari replied, getting excited.

Tikki gave a faint smile. Mari resumed looking through the book and it wasn't until then that screams interrupted the silence. However, that quickly gained Mari's attention which she instantly got up.

"Wha? What's happening?" Mari exclaimed. Mari started to run but she skidded for a brief second, glancing back at the book. She then grabbed it, hiding it between several books and ran out.

* * *

"That's right, fools! Run! Run for your puny lives! This city belongs to _me_!" a crazed villain announced. He then eyed a post box before taking out his object which happened to be a dream-catcher.

Only it did the opposite.

The mail box turned into some sort of a monstrous creature. It snarled as it began to destroy.

"Honestly? How many times are we going to go through this? This city belongs to us." a new voice replied.

The catcher turned around and glanced up at the roof; a cruel smile escaped its lips.

"Ah, if it isn't the darling Ladybug. The heroine of Paris."

Ladybug raised one of her eyebrows before sliding down a path. "And who are you might be?"

"The name's Nightmare, mi'lady." he bowed, his head down. "And I feel _honored_ standing in your presence." he replied as he lifted his head up.

Ladybug blinked. "Right." she then eyed the object that was currently in his hands. Her eyes slightly widened as she realized what it was. It was a dream catcher; the item that was supposed to erase any bad dreams.

Guess Hawk Moth decided to corrupt it and turn it to a Nightmare catcher.

"But you know," Nightmare spoke, alerting her. "You mentioned _us_. So…where's your "other"?"

Ladybug stared at the enemy with wide eyes before she turned to the side only to realize that he indeed was right. She sighed.

That damn cat.

"But no matter. Without the other one, I will have no problem annihilating you!"

He started to attack but another voice came.

"Wanna bet?"

Just like that, the newcomer came from his hiding spot and then before the villain could even release his power, both of the weapons collided against. The new person landed on his feet, eyes narrowed.

"Ah, so this must be your…partner." Nightmare sneered.

Chat Noir glanced behind, noticing Ladybug.

"Well, hello my lady." he purred, joining her.

She made a flat face. "You're late."

"Distractions?" he offered though Ladybug only shook her head as she sighed.

"Let's just get this over with."

"Good! Action is all I crave." Nightmare exclaimed.

Noir smirked. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!"

The black cat charged towards the enemy but the opponent was quicker. This time, he was able to release his attack from his weapon and a blast of power was unleashed from the item. It struck Chat Noir, sending him to fly back and crashed into a wall.

Marinette narrowed her eyes; the only thing that was set in her mind was the object.

"My turn!" she proclaimed, twirling her yoyo before freeing it. Unfortunately, the foe dodged it left and right until the adversary performed his tricks, knocking the yoyo away. As a result, it made Ladybug be tied up from her own item and fell to the ground.

"Looks like you're all _tangled_ up, ahahahaha!" he cackled.

His laugh was cut short when something struck in his face, causing Nightmare collapse to the ground. He grunted but the foe was quick to return and so was Chat Noir. The minute Nightmare released his power, Chat Noir quickly pulled out his staff, twirling it around in front of him; the staff blocked out most of the attacks.

On the two last attacks, Chat Noir managed to block the first blow but the second one was where he got struck. Noir grunted when he slammed against a pole.

"Lucky Charm!"

In a flash, an object appeared in her hands which caused her blink with confusion.

"Dream catcher…? What? But he already has a dream catcher." Ladybug replied, eyes wide.

Noir pushed himself up. "Try to give him his own medicine." he called out. "The opposite of Nightmares are dreams."

"Of course!"

Ladybug began to scan but with a one sinister smile, this made Nightmare vanish. Marinette blinked.

"Where did he go?"

"Uh…" Noir shrugged. Unaware to both, in a hazy mist, Nightmare appeared behind Chat Noir but the enemy knew he had little time to react. Quickly, Nightmare placed his own Night catcher behind Noir's head and with a wave of his hand, a misty power went through the object and washed over Noir.

Noir absent-mindedly widened his eyes and his once piercing green eyes turned to piercing red. And like that, Nightmare vanished which made Noir groan with discomfort.

Ladybug turned around and gasped, noticing her partner. "Chat Noir!" she ran towards him and started to reach out for him. But the minute she did, Noir pushed her away which made her have a hurt expression but she pushed it away.

"Get away…from me…" he breathed heavily, his hand on his face; his bangs covering his eyes.

He winced when a sharp image entered his mind. Ladybug managed to make out the quiet murmur Noir made.

"Ladybug."

Marinette widened her eyes. "Chat Noir, whatever image Nightmare planted in you, it's not real. Ignore it. You're the strongest person I ever met and you can win this. I'm right here." Mari placed her gloved hand on his and when she did, Noir felt a jolt going through his body. It wasn't until then that his eyes flickered back to his normal color before he slumped softly.

"Chat Noir…" Ladybug sighed as she placed him on the floor then got up, a determined look on her face.

"You think you can take over with your nightmares but you're wrong!" she growled, eyes scanning throughout the area. Eyes narrowed, Ladybug took out her own dream-catcher and raised it in the air.

She used the item to examine the place before she smirked when the object pulsed.

 _Ha, got you_.

With that, Ladybug ran towards the place which she found Nightmare. Meanwhile, Nightmare frowned when he found the collapsed Chat Noir and sighed. So much for his plan. It would've worked if that damn Ladybug didn't go his way.

Insufferable prat.

"You know, if you want to hide, it's best to actually have a proper hiding spot."

Nightmare turned around only to have a kick in the face. He made an _"oof"_ sound as he collapsed.

"It's time to taste your own medicine!" Ladybug declared as she took out her given object. She waved it over Nightmare and a hazy mist started to appear over him.

Nightmare gave a sharp gasp as he felt the defeat.

"N…No…" he started to visibly shake. "NO! THIS CAN'T BE!" he howled, feeling the darkness fading away. He began to clumsily crawl up, using the wall for support but then he roughly shoved Ladybug away.

"NOO!" with a demented face, Nightmare was able to spill out the last few words. "This isn't over, you wretch!" he snarled, heavily. "Just you wait! You and the others will come to the same sticky end!"

Ladybug frowned before she performed her usual routine. She grabbed the corrupted item, throwing it to the ground before shouting out.

"You've done enough harm, little one! Time to cleanse evil!" she exclaimed as she took out her yoyo to purify the butterfly. "Gotcha!" she spoke then released it. "Bye, bye little butterfly!"

Like that, the critter flew away and Mari threw her lucky charm in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" and what once was destroyed was now fixed.

Nightmare disappeared and out of the corrupted state, an innocent man was replaced with a confused look.

"What? What happened?" he responded, blankly. Ladybug gave a soft smile and she walked towards the man, giving back the original dreamcatcher. "Here. Take care of this."

The man nodded. "I will. Thank you, Ladybug."

Marinette sighed but before she went towards her partner, the words from Nightmare echoed in her mind.

" _Just you wait! You and the others will come to the same sticky end!"_

Marinette frowned. What did he meant by others? Were there more of them? A disturbed look went on her face as she ran towards Chat Noir who seemed to be waking up.

Ladybug recalled that Tikki said she doesn't know. Was she…lying? She shook her head. Right now, Chat Noir needed attention.

"Chat Noir!" she joined him, helping him up. "Are you alright?"

"Ungh…I felt like I was in some sort of an endless dream." Noir muttered. "Actually, it didn't felt like a dream at all. More like a…nightmare." Chat said before the word _nightmare_ stuck into his head; he growled. "The villain. Where is he?" he demanded.

Ladybug shook her head. "He's gone. He's been purified. You need rest and besides, your transformation is wearing out."

Noir took a look at his ring before he glanced at her earrings. "And so does yours." he eventually took back his arm. "I'll be fine. Go."

He started to go but staggered a little bit which earned Marinette to be worried.

"I'm fine." he insisted before flashing her a smile. He then threw his staff and vanished.

* * *

Marinette swiftly entered her balcony then went through her door that would lead her to her room. As she went down the stairs, her transformation faded away and out came Tikki.

"You did it again, Mari!" Tikki exclaimed, cheerfully. "Paris is saved!"

"Well, Paris isn't really saved, technically. Hawk Moth is still on the loose. As long as he's around, Paris isn't exactly safe." she pointed it out.

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

Tikki glued her eyes to her heroine and couldn't help but to notice how odd she was acting; everything around her seemed…disturbing. She let out a sigh, floating towards her.

"Marinette, what's wrong?" Tikki asked, quietly.

Mari blinked, taken aback. "Wha? N—nothing's wrong!"

The Kwami frowned. "I've known you for too long. I know something's wrong so what is it?"

The designer took a breath before looking straight at Tikki. "You lied to me."

Tikki blinked, totally being off-guard. "What?"

An angry and hurt expression etched onto her face. "You lied to me, Tikki. There _are_ other Miraculouses!" she began and Tikki gulped, knowing she was in hot water. She also didn't realize that she was going back when Mari started to advance on her.

Tikki soon realized it though when her back hit gently against the wall.

"What _have_ you been keeping from me, Tikki?!"

 **Author's Note:** Ooo so things aren't good at the end. Mari's been hurt from Tikki and all because it's the villain's fault, really. So, Mari should just let it all out at the enemy himself. BUT, Nightmare is no longer there…what happens next, read on to find out! Toodles!


	2. The Tale of Miraculous

**Author's Note:** Sometimes, I wonder where does Time go? I mean like it's already October. What is happening? Does anyone else feel like the time is going by so fast? Also, about this chapter, the tale what Tikki is talking is completely made up by me; I'm also using bits and pieces from the origins episode as well. But anyways, let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Chaton Jaune for favoring, following and reviewing the story. Thanks to Hellman76 for reviewing the story.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Tale of Miraculous

Tikki stared at the hurt Mari who was taking deep breaths to calm herself down. She has been hurt by her partner; Mari didn't understand _why_ Tikki kept this information away.

"I…" Tikki began but faltered.

"I want the truth, Tikki. If you want me to become a better heroine then I need all the answers. When I'm out there, I feel like I'm fighting blindly. All I know is that I need to stop Hawk Moth and that's it," Mari responded, quietly. "Please, Tikki. I need to know."

The Kwami resumed staring at her before she tore her gaze away and was now looking at the floor. She sighed, knowing she was defeated.

"All right." Tikki began. "I'll tell you. Mind you, this story is about a thousand years old or so."

Tikki flew gently towards Mari who sat on her bed, waiting to hear the tale.

"This is a tale of Miraculous. Long ago, there was a master who owned all the Miraculouses treasures like your earrings. Knowing that he was getting too old, he proceeded to find new Miraculouers—one who would take his place as the new heroes. And so he went on, eventually gathering the chosen heroes."

"So, what happened to the rest of the Miraculouses?" Mari asked.

"The owner did end up discovering them," Tikki answered. "Unfortunately, it did not go well for him. One of his pupils turned dark and cold, stealing the Miraculous for a one single purpose: to gain the ultimate power. Struck with grief, the Master resumed his search in hopes of gaining new Miraculouses. Those new heroes are you and Chat Noir."

 _Dark and cold…_

Those words rang through Mari's mind and she came to a conclusion.

"Hawk Moth," Mari said. "That pupil was Hawk Moth, wasn't it?"

Tikki nodded.

"But…if the Master did discovered the rest of the Miraculouses, how come they never woke up? How come we never saw them?"

Tikki shrugged, a sad face fell upon her features. "I don't know…" she answered. "I can only assume that they went into a deep sleep, waiting for the right holder to wield its might."

"That could take ages!" Mari exclaimed, stunned.

"It could but there was no problem waking you up—other than the fact of you not believing but still…"

Mari plopped herself on the bed, her shoulders slumped. Sensing that she was upset, Tikki floated towards her.

"Mari," Tikki said, quietly. "It's our job to find our chosen heroes even if it takes eons. It's our job. Sometimes we have to accept the cold hard fact. And even if we found them, and they refuse or something bad happened to them, we oblige."

"Even if it's being corrupted from evil?"

"We have no choice." Tikki sighed. "Our job is a blessing and a curse. Please don't be sad. I'm lucky to have you."

Marinette smiled. After a few seconds of silence, Marinette spoke.

"Is it possible to wake the other Miraculouses?" she asked, an idea forming in her mind.

"Well—I guess…but I—"Tikki paused, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I just thought it would be fun, you know, to have other heroes."

"You and Chat Noir are doing fine now but I don't see why you can't find the others." Tikki said.

"Awesome!" Mari replied, cheerfully.

Tikki grinned. "All right! In order to find the rest of the Miraculouses, you need to locate their worthiness. In other words, the heroes can only be woken up if they showed signs of courage."

Mari paused, her cheery self automatically dropped down. "H—how am I supposed to do that? Wait for them to show courage and tell them "Congratulations! You are now the hero of Paris! How do you feel?""

Tikki grinned. "Everything will come in due time, you'll see. This will actually turn out to be simple in the end."

"I hope you're right."

 **Author's Note:** So a bit short and too much dialogue but I had to get it out. You can expect that we will have longer chapters as we go on, though! Everything what Tikki said, I made up but at the same time, I hope it stays true to the story itself. Also, when Tikki says "It's a blessing and a curse." I was thinking of Nuru (Hawk Moth's Kwami) at that time and what happened to the Kwami. What happens next, find out! Toodles!


	3. The Hunt for the Bee

**Author's Note: ** Well hello there! Halloween's coming soon; what are you all gonna be? Since I usually don't have anything to say at the beginning, I'm going to ditch the beginning A/N and only have them at the end. Okay? Okay. Let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Chaton Jaune for reviewing the story. Thanks to Hellman76 for reviewing the story. Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for favoring, following and reviewing the story. Thanks to Junior VB for reviewing the story. Thanks to Queen Got Swag for favoring and following the story. Thanks to

 **Responses:**

Junior VB: Tikki lied because she was afraid about revealing too much information. If you think about it, there may be a chance that the villain can kidnap Mari and force her to tell her about the other Miraculouses. If she did, then who knows what the villain will do to the other Miraculouses (for example: having them corrupted with evil etc) does this make sense?

Chaton Jaune : Amber was never a part of the Miraculous Ladybug. Jeremy hasn't even confirmed about her at all and the one who created Amber is in no way of even working with them. Apparently, it has been confirmed that Chloe is the Bee Holder. Needless to say, I guess it would be interesting.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Hunt for the Bee

Chloe opened her eyes, letting out a yawn. She pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes from the sleep. Still having the sleep, Chloe blankly looked at the time before finally registering what the time was.

She yawned once more.

 _Stupid school. Always doesn't give me enough beauty sleep,_ she muttered.

With that, the blonde got up then went to her enormous closet.

 _Ugh, what's a girl to wear? That's like the most complicated part of the dull routine: deciding what to wear._ The girl rolled her eyes before picking out her usual outfit which contained a white and black stripes shirt, white jeans and a yellow cardigan.

She then went to her mirror. _But who am I kidding? I'm just too good to be dull._ Chloe thought, giving herself reflection a kiss.

Once she got everything done, she ran down the stairs but she knew her dad would be in his office, doing his work. But as she went down stairs, her butler was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning, miss. Your breakfast is ready."

Chloe sneered. "If it's greasy food then I will pass. They're so disgusting and you know I have to maintain the perfect figure so none of that."

"Of course, miss. I will alert the chief to prepare something else instead."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "No, time for that. I'm being late as it is." she stated. "Bye, daddy!"

With that, the female briskly walked towards the door, opening then closed once she got out.

* * *

 _If the Kwamis really do search for the next holder for hundreds of years, that could take forever! How do they even know where to start?_ Mari thought as she was playing with her pencil. The flashback came to her mind, reminding her of the conversation she had with Tikki.

" _In order to find the rest of the Miraculouses, you need to locate their worthiness. In other words, the heroes can only be woken up if they showed signs of courage."_

Mari sighed. _This is already frustrating._

She then remembered the times where Alya showed multiple signs of courage. Standing up for herself was one of the things Mari admired her the most. With that in mind, Mari stared at the brunette who was beside her but she didn't realize just how intense she was looking at her.

"Uh, woah there, girlfriend. The last time I've seen you zoned out like this was when you were daydreaming about Adrien. What's up?" Alya's voice snapped her out.

"Wha?" Mari asked, blankly. Alya chuckled and grinned at her.

"You are so absent-minded."

"Ah, sorry. I guess I didn't get enough sleep but I will be fine," Mari responded.

"Oh look what we got here. Two peas in a pod," a nasty voice said which made the two of them groan with annoyance.

 _She, I can do without_ , Mari thought.

"What do you want, Chloe?" the raven-haired girl snapped, eyes narrowed.

Smirking, Chloe helped herself by sitting on the edge of their desk. "Nothing much; I just thought I would point out just how miserable your lives are. I mean, nothing ever exciting happens. You guys are just…plain. Plain and dull," she chuckled, nastily.

Mari growled. "You better get a three second start because if you don't, you will be sorry!"

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Wo-ah! What made you get up from the wrong side of the bed?"

"Honestly, Chloe? Just leave them alone."

Mari turned her attention towards the source of the new voice only to widen her eyes; her mouth making a small _"o"_. It was Adrien with an unamused look and he shook his head.

Chloe sneered. "You guys remind me of the Grinch," she paused. "Wait; I suddenly forgot who I was talking to."

Annoyed, the blonde huffed and went to her seat. Mari breathed out a sigh of relief once the royal pain was gone but she gave a small nod to Adrien who smiled.

 _She's definitely not one of the Miraculouses_. Mari thought, scowling.

* * *

"Hi, mom! I'm home!" Mari called out, closing the door of her home.

"Hi, honey!" the mom called out as Marinette walked up the stairs to her room.

Once she got to her room, Mari placed her purse on her table and then she let out Tikki who was stretching herself as she flew into the air.

"Ah! This is much better."

Mari grinned as she plopped herself on the chair.

"Have you had any luck with the Miraculous searching?"

The girl sighed. "Honestly, Tikki. I don't know. I don't even know where to start searching and I _know_ that I'm supposed to find the one who holds the courage." she said then paused. "Uh, hold on for a minute. There's something else; what _kind_ of Miraculouses are there?"

Tikki paused for a brief second before she answered. "There's the Fox, the Bee, the Turtle, the Peacock and of course me and the Cat."

"And I can safely assume that the Cat belongs to Chat Noir," Mari grinned.

Tikki smiled. "Uh, yeah."

Mari took a deep breath before she swung herself out of the chair. "All right. Since I now know the different Miraculouses, I'm going to narrow it down and maybe hopefully, it will be easier on myself but who I'm kidding! Of _course_ , it's going to be complicated!" Mari rambled.

"Mari, you're rambling."

The girl blinked then gave a sheepish grin. "Oh right. Sorry. Anyways," she suddenly exclaimed, already feeling the pump coming back. "I'm going to find that Bee if it's the last thing I do! Tikki, transform me!"

In a flash, Marinette was transformed into Ladybug. She then climbed the stairs which would lead her to the balcony but as she was getting out her yoyo, all of a sudden she heard screams.

Mari made a deflated expression.

"How convenient," she groaned before taking the yoyo out and zipped out of her place.

By the time she got there, Marinette glanced down at the ground before doing a liftoff from the roof's edge then landed on the ground.

 _All right; now to quickly find out where the villain is and put a stop to him._

Marinette gasped and she quickly went back to the corner, having her back pressing against the wall. She nearly ran into the villain herself.

 _I will remind Tikki about upgrades._

She then peered out of her spot in order to study the villain. By the looks of it, it looked like she could control music with a certain object.

 _Three guesses as to what weapon emits music._

With that in mind, Ladybug was about to get out of her hiding spot until a voice came.

"You know, I couldn't help but to hear a melodic sound that calls out for my name."

Ladybug turned around to see Chat Noir who grinned.

"My lady."

Having a thought in her mind, she quickly used her "charm."

"Oh, Chat Noir! I'm so glad you could come." Ladybug replied, leaning against him. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Would you mind if you can distract her?" Ladybug asked.

Chat Noir smirked. "You know, I don't mind."

With that, Chat Noir used his staff and went after the villain. As he disappeared, Ladybug went out of her spot and she could hear Chat Noir remarking.

"That was a major development," Chat Noir remarked.

The villain, Sonicia, turned around and narrowed her eyes. "Oh, it's you. How would you like to go dancing?" she sneered.

"They're not really my forte," he drawled before he managed to avoid an attack. "You're not really in tune with what you're doing, are you?"

She growled in annoyance before shooting her attack again. Ladybug sighed.

 _One of these days, his puns are going to get him into trouble._

As the enemy was taking on Chat Noir, Ladybug quickly threw her yoyo in the air.

"Lucky charm!"

In her hands was a conductor's stick.

 _Hmm, what better way to silence music than to clog it?_

Ladybug scanned the area until she was ready to use her weapon.

 _Gotta make this fast!_

As she went her way, the enemy saw her and delivered her attacks to Marinette who dodged them left and right.

"Hey, I think your G-string is a little tight!" Chat Noir called out.

It wasn't too soon since Ladybug heard a shout of pain then a loud _thud_ , indicating that Chat Noir had met with the ground. He groaned in soreness as he placed his hands on his stomach.

Ladybug looked down; a small smile of amusement tugged her lips.

"There were some minor setbacks," he groaned.

"Oh, Chat Noir. What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me forever?" he replied, meekly.

Ladybug grinned. "Silly kitty. But when you have recovered, I need you up at the field."

"Sure, sure. It will only take a minuet."

As she started to go towards the villain, she didn't realize that there would be a civilian in danger. And that person is none other than Sabrina who was walking down the street, oblivious as to what was happening at the scene ahead of her.

"If you think you can catch me, then try it. I dare you to." Ladybug challenged, gathering Sonicia's attention.

Sonicia smirked. "Gladly."

With that, she released her music notes as she tried to strike the moving target. The foe almost did, though, but at the last minute, Ladybug dodged it by ducking down. The large note flew past above her by an inch and the note smashed at the ground.

Ladybug repeatedly continued to avoid the attacks until she hid at a spot.

"What's the matter, Ladybug? Too coward to face me?" she cackled, nastily. While Ladybug was hiding, Sonicia had a mad gleam when she spotted Sabrina.

"Oh! Look what we have got here! A civilian! I'm sure Ladybug wouldn't mind if I take a life."

Ladybug froze as she heard a scream; her heart hammering against her ribcage as she carefully peeked out of her spot. Her throat went dry when she saw the captured person.

"Come out, come out, Ladybug! If you're really the hero this city desperately needs, then you wouldn't be such a coward! You would be facing me instead!"

Angered, Ladybug went from her hiding spot, having her weapon in hand.

"Let her go," she replied, dangerously.

"Ah-ha! Careful now. You attack and I _kill_ her…"

* * *

Chloe scowled, huffing in annoyance as she replayed the scene earlier this morning.

 _Adrien actually has the nerve as to sticking up for Mari,_ she sneered. _The little brat. It's me who should be protected. Not her._

With a disdained look, Chloe walked down the streets, her fists curled tightly. But as she walked down further, the noises became louder and she was able to hear whimpering and shouting such as "Please, don't hurt me!"

She stopped in her tracks, curious. _Who's whimpering?_

Chloe turned around a corner only to gasp when she saw the scene; her books scattered to the floor when she raised her hands and her eyes widened.

"Sabrina…" she breathed. For the first time in her life, she felt scared. "SABRINA!" she screamed.

But, that only made things worse. Upon hearing the scream, Sonicia turned around and her eyes widened with delight when she saw Chloe. This also gained Ladybug's attention.

"Chloe, stay where you are!" Ladybug demanded.

"Oh, look! I've got more to kill and looks like you're stuck in a knot!"

With her free hand, Sonicia released her music note that headed straight for Chloe who was still frozen in her spot. As she finally registered what was happening, she began to move but it was too late.

However, everything happened too fast for Chloe. The next thing she knew was being rescued from a blur of black and the note crashed at the ground where she was a few seconds ago. Chloe grunted when she touched the ground, staggering forward.

"NO!" Sonicia howled.

"Nice work, Chat Noir!" Ladybug cheered.

Even though she was a pain in the butt, Ladybug didn't want anything happened to her.

"Fools, all of you!" she screamed with rage.

Chat Noir narrowed his eyes as he predicted her next attack. "Stay here," he ordered.

"What? You think I'm just going to sit here while my friend is in danger?" Chloe screeched, grabbing Noir's wrist.

Noir blinked. He knew Chloe was a cold-hearted person but he never saw this side of her. Ever. It was…shocking, needless to say.

"You have to. And that's an order."

"You wish," she growled.

And then, Chloe grabbed his wrist roughly, yanking him back and she delivered a blow to his stomach. Noir grunted in pain as he wrapped his arms around it.

"The next time you order me around, I suggest you think twice."

"Chloe, wait!"

Too late.

Chloe ran away which made Noir sigh. She's stubborn, that's for sure.

 _Damn. This is not good._

Sonicia grinned, cruelly. "Say goodbye, Ladybug. Because this is the last time you would ever see her. This is where the world will see that not even _you_ could save _everyone_!"

As Sonicia was about to release her powered attack, Chat Noir growled and he quickly got up, running towards the fiend and he threw his staff. The staff managed to hit her hand, cancelling her attack though this only made her scream with fury. With little time to react, Chat Noir quickly delivered an air kick at her which made her stumble away from Sabrina.

"Fool!" Sonicia screeched. And then, the opponent started to ready her attack.

Eyes wide, Chloe ran towards the frightened Sabrina; Sabrina's eyes glued to the attack that was coming at her.

"NO!" Ladybug shouted and quickly did her task. As Chloe ran towards Sabrina, Ladybug raced forward to the villain. With great timing, Chloe pushed Sabrina away but just from seeing this act made Ladybug be distracted.

" _In order to find the rest of the Miraculouses, you need to locate their worthiness. In other words, the heroes can only be woken up if they showed signs of courage."_

Marinette's eyes widened and she temporarily forgotten her job. Seeing that she was being distracted, Chat Noir called out to her.

"Ladybug!"

Just from his voice, Marinette was pulled back to reality and quickly threw the conductor's stick that went straight to Sonicia's weapon, clogging the recorder. Chloe grunted when she fell to the ground after shoving Sabrina out of the way; the attack smashed at the ground.

Not losing a second, Chat Noir threw his staff which knocked the recorder away. Ladybug hurried after it to retrieve it. Once she did, she broke it in half and out came a black butterfly.

"You have done enough harm, little one. Time to cleanse evil!" she proclaimed. She then swung the yoyo to the sides before she threw it forward in order to catch the butterfly.

"Gotcha!" she then pressed the button to release the critter. "Bye, bye little butterfly."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug exclaimed, throwing the object into the air and everything that got destroyed was now fixed.

"Pound it!" the two shouted while the effect that was on the person wore off.

"What? Where am I?" Lily asked, confused.

Ladybug went towards her after picking up the recorder and handed it to her. "Here. Take care of this."

Lily smiled, taking it and she got up. "Thank you, Ladybug."

Marinette smiled. Once the girl went away, her thoughts went back to Chloe. It couldn't be…there was just no way…

"My Lady? Everything all right?"

"Huh? Oh! Uh…yeah…yeah, everything's fine," Mari replied, giving him a faint smile. She then heard a beep and noticed his ring. "You're about to de-transform."

Noir looked down and nodded. "Indeed I am. Well, I guess this is where we depart. See you soon."

With that, Noir threw his staff in the air and hopped on it once it got extended. But even as Noir vanished, Marinette couldn't stop but to stare at Chloe who was dismissing Sabrina away.

* * *

"We kicked that villain's butt!" Tikki cheered once she entered the room.

The Kwami expected Mari to join her cheer but she observed just how quiet she was.

"Marinette, what's wrong?"

"I…I…I don't want to believe it," Mari answered, hardly breathing. Hardly accepting the truth even though she just had seen it. Her mind was racing and even as she was announcing the news, it felt…wrong.

"Chloe's the Bee holder!?"

And in Chloe's room, there on a brown table, laid a brown box…

 **Author's Note:** So, pretty sure you all saw that coming. I admit: the fight was actually taking a long time so I'm sorry if it felt…dragged…BUT, Marinette discovered a new holder! Uh oh will it be messy? Or good? Now, I know Tikki had mentioned about the other Miraculouses but this story is only involved around with Chloe. And puns at its finest XD Toodles!


	4. A Puzzled Tale

**Author's Note: ** So, I had a lazy day and had Star Trek marathon…yes, watching the old movies and the new ones…it's amazing to see how much everything has changed…the music, the technology, the special effects etc…like wow. Did time really went that fast? Anyways, let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Nightmare Norman (Guest) for reviewing the story. Thanks to Chaton Jaune for reviewing the story and for suggesting the name for the Bee Kwami. Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Hellman76 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Silver Writer 0927 for following, favoring and reviewing the story. Thanks to Rising Autumn for following the story.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Puzzled Tale

 _What a day!_ Chloe thought. She hissed when the sting came on her wound.

"Do you mind?" she scowled.

"Sorry, miss." The maid answered as she continued to clean the wound; this time, more gentle.

But out of all of this mess, if there was one thing what she was proud of was that she got to save somebody. Her friend. And…add that to the fact where she got to work with Ladybug. Of course, it was scary but during the fight, for a brief moment, Chloe felt… _brave_.

What made her brave she doesn't know. She just went with her guts and made a one heck of a scene!

"It's done, miss. I suggest you do not any strong activities that might cause to reopen the wound."

Chloe scoffed. "Pfft, please. Like I ever do something strong." she laughed.

* * *

A door slammed closed out of anger and bewildered. She couldn't believe it. Marinette stared at the floor, having the thoughts swirling around her head; her mind playing the battle from before.

"Mari…are you okay?" Tikki asked, concerned.

Mari took a breath. "No. No, I'm not okay. I don't believe it!" she exclaimed. "All my life I thought it would be exciting to have another superhero like us but then when I found out that there _was_ …I feel like my life had been pranked. A cruel, cold prank." she rambled. "How on Earth is Chloe the Bee holder?! That's just cruel. In no way, does she ever have the personality to become the hero!"

She plopped herself on the bed, giving out a puff of sigh. "She's been making my life miserable ever since I stepped foot in that school." she moaned.

Mari then pushed herself up. "This _has_ to be some kind of a prank? Right? Right?!"

Tikki stayed quiet. To be honest, she was actually befuddled about this whole ordeal. And never in her life would she ever think that Chloe could be a Hero.

How can someone be so cold and cruel be a hero?

It's a puzzlement.

"I don't know, Marinette. But if you witnessed an act of courage then there is no doubt that Chloe would eventually find a box similar to yours. The box that would contain the Bee Miraculous." she replied.

"But this isn't fair." Mari whispered. "Why can't Alya be the Bee holder? It would make much sense. Chloe is just too cold."

"I don't know, Marinette. Unfortunately, us Kwamis don't get to choose. Only the Guardian himself. Mari," Tikki flew in front of her. "Now that you have witnessed an act of courage, you have to find a way to tell Chloe her true identity."

Mari stared at the Kwami. "You can't be serious? I can't go around and show her that I'm Ladybug. And even if I told her, she wouldn't believe it anyway unless I show her some kind of proof. Even if I go as Ladybug, she still wouldn't believe it." she sighed. "But…she would just abuse it the power, wouldn't she?"

Tikki smiled, sadly.

* * *

"…and for homework, I want you to read chapter five from your History book followed by writing a five page essay on your thoughts about it." the teacher said before the bell rang.

Marinette struggled to pay attention in class. Her mind from the previous conversation with Tikki still played in her head.

 _Whomp!_

"I'm so sorry!" she squeaked when she felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around her to catch her.

"Er, no problem. Something tells me you were too deep in thought."

Mari looked up to see Adrien, giving her a soft smile. "Uh…uh…y—yeah…" she stammered.

"Well, that's funny," a nasty voice came. "I didn't think she was _capable_ to think!" she laughed.

"Chloe," Adrien warned. The blonde rolled her eyes, dismissing the warning tone.

Mari scowled. "Shove off, Chloe. I'm not in the mood to play your nasty games." she huffed before storming away.

 _There's no way she can be the Bee holder. This is just too cruel._

Alya gave a look to Adrien who shrugged.

"Uh, gotta go." Alya announced before catching up with her friend. "Hey, what's up? You usually fire some remarks."

Mari sighed. "It's nothing. It's just something you can't help out. I have to do it on my own."

Alya nodded in understanding. "Well…whatever it is, I wish you luck."

Mari smiled, weakly. _Luck is something I don't have._

The designer eventually exited out of the school but as she walked, she saw Chloe with Sabrina.

 _Oh, great. She's something I can do without._

Sooner or later, Marinette reached her house and went straight to her room after greeting her parents. Tikki came out of her purse to face Marinette.

"Have you found a way to talk to Chloe about it?" Tikki asked.

Marinette sighed. "To be honest, I don't want to talk to her," she slumped in her chair. "I may as well have to go as Ladybug."

The Kwami nodded. "I wish you luck."

Night finally came and Marinette was already in her alter ego. She zipped throughout the city and landed on the roof which was across from Chloe's huge mansion.

Ladybug narrowed her eyes and just by looking at the mansion, it automatically made her go back and forget about this.

 _Might as well get it over with._

Ladybug scanned the mansion and smirked when one of the windows were opened. Going with that, she aimed at the window and went through it. The room was dark and she couldn't see how it looked like but as she roamed around the room, she heard a voice.

"Ugh, okay, dad! I know!" an annoyed voice rang out. It let out an annoyed sigh and opened the door.

Mari gasped before she quickly found a closet. Just in time, she disappeared out of sight when the door was fully opened. Chloe let out an aggravated groan as she slammed the door. Sometimes, parents can be a hassle.

The blonde slightly shivered.

 _Why is it cold here?_ she then looked at one of the windows only to see that one of them was opened. Rolling her eyes, Chloe went to close it. But as she did, she froze and gave a glance at the window's reflection. She thought she saw something gliding across her room…like a shadow…

Eyes narrowed, she sharply turned her head around to scan her room. No one should be in here except her.

"Who's there?" Chloe called out, eyes narrowed. "You're trespassing and I will call the guards if I have to."

Eventually, the figure emerged out of the shadows which made Chloe squint her eyes until she widened them with surprise once she found out who it was.

"…L—Ladybug?" she asked, surprised. "Uh…uh…what…how did _you_ managed to get in here?" she paused. "The window."

"Chloe," Ladybug began. She took a few deep breaths as she closed her eyes. She then opened them and made a serious expression. "I have come to tell you about a secret you're bearing."

The blonde made a blank look. "A what?"

The spotted heroine raised her hand. "Please, questions later. When I discovered this…secret about you, I too was baffled. I thought it was some kind of mistake but it wasn't. Forgive me," she took breath. "Chloe, you're one of us. You're one of the Miraculous holders. You hold the Bee."

Chloe stared at the hero who she admired the most but now…Ladybug held her breath as she kept thinking: _this is silly. She won't believe it._

A smile tugged Chloe's lips and she burst out laughing, silly. Obviously, a hint that she wasn't believing her.

"A Miraculous holder?" she laughed. "Ladybug, I admire you, really I do but this is just something _not_ worth believing. I still love you though as a fan but this kind of…preposterous." Chloe stared at the serious Ladybug; her smile fading just a bit. "You're serious?"

"Would I _lie_ to you?"

"Uh…no but…" Chloe cracked a smile again. "It's ridiculous."

Ladybug sighed. "I had a feeling you wouldn't believe me." she started to go towards a window and opened it.

"Wait, Ladybug—"

"If you choose to ignore it, then that Miraculous power would be gone and would no longer be a burden. You would be a regular human doing her usual routines."

With that, Ladybug vanished into the night, leaving a baffled Chloe.

"Okay…" Chloe replied, unsure. She blinked, scratching her head from confusion before resuming her task. She got to her drawer and started to open it until something caught her eye.

"What the…"

Her hand towards the small brown box that sat on the top of her mirror dresser. She reached it to examine it, furrowing her eyebrows with confusion.

"When did this come in…" she trailed off as she began to open the lid. The minute she fully opened the lid, a glaring light came out of it which blinded Chloe and she shield her eyes with her hand.

"What is happening?!" she shrieked as the bright rays of light continued to shine even brighter. The light got too intense which forced Chloe drop the box on the floor and use both of her hands to cover her eyes from the light.

Just as the light started, it vanished and it left a shaky Chloe. Breathing heavily, Chloe shakily let down her arms slowly and she stared down at the box. What just happened? The bright light left her be even more baffled but it wasn't until then that a voice came which made Chloe turn around and her wide eyes found themselves staring into another pair of big eyes.

"Hi, I'm Vee!" a cheerful voice exclaimed.

And that caused Chloe to scream.

 **Author's Note:** Hehehe, of course I would leave the chapter here XD and Chloe's going to have one heck of a time with this little critter. And I believe the next chapter would be fully concentrated on Chloe. What happens next? Find out!


	5. Queen Bee

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I just noticed about Miraculous Ladybug and it has been confirmed that there's going to be a Miraculous Ladybug movie which will come out 2019…like, wow; this fandom is growing fast XD but in all honesty, I hope the movie will be a little…dark, tbh. What do you guys think? Anyways, let's get going!

* * *

Chapter 5: Queen Bee

The small critter cringed from the piercing scream.

"Okay, okay! You don't have to shout!" the critter replied, aggravated.

"It's a bee thing…whatever! Get away!" Chloe shrieked. "I hate insects!"

She began to throw objects that were near to her. The poor sprite-like creature flew right and left to avoid the oncoming attacks.

"Would you just listen?!"

"NO! Get away from me! DADDY!" Chloe hollered, running towards the door but the creature stopped her.

Chloe whimpered, staring at the odd bug; her hand not being removed from the doorknob.

"Look. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to explain what I am and what you are," she said, calmly.

Chloe looked at her with a weird look. "Pfft, I'm a human, duh."

Vee gave an annoyed look. "Obviously, you're a human, ding bat! But that's not what I meant!" she exclaimed.

Before Chloe could speak, there was a knock on the door.

"Honey? Is everything alright? I came here as fast as I can," the Mayor said.

"Uh…" Chloe stared at the bug then at the door. She sighed, moving her hand away from the door.

"Everything's fine, dad. It's okay,"

There was an odd silence before he spoke. "Alright,"

The critter made a curious look. "You could've told me about him."

She took this time to study the small critter. The creature was yellow with three curved stripes that was wrapped around its head. It had a small stinger that was visible at the rear and it was also striped. The antennae, arms and feet of the creature was black while the eyes were navy blue.

There was a black stripe surrounding both eyes coming to the peak and to the top corner like eyelashes. It also had a small tuft that was located below its neck and was wrapped around it, with a small area that reached to its stomach.

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "You said you would talk. So talk. You got five minutes and in those five minutes, you better make me believe in you."

Vee rolled her eyes, knowing this would be difficult. "Yeah, whatever," she cleared her throat. "I'm going to start from beginning. As I said from before, my name is Vee. I am bee-like Kwami who have been sent here to help you unlock your powers that currently reside in you. Right now, they are sleeping so that's why you didn't feel anything."

"Who sent you here?" Chloe asked as her mind being swirled with thoughts. There was a small flashback as she remembered the conversation between Ladybug and her.

"Right now, I can't tell you that. It's…classified for the time being."

Chloe quirked an eyebrow. "But I don't get it," she said, angrily. "Why me? Why did this person chose _me_ to be a miraculous? I've been nothing but horrible to other people. Shouldn't these Miraculous people be kind and generous or whatever?"

The bee Kwami nodded. "That and they must show an act of courage to become a Miraculouser."

Chloe scoffed. "Then good luck with that one. I'm neither nice or generous or brave. This must be a sick cruel prank."

"Well, even if it is a sick cruel prank and even if you are a cold-hearted person (which I know you are), you get to be a Miraculouser!" Vee said, cheerfully.

Chloe scowled. "Is that supposed to make me feel any better?" she said, angrily.

Vee shrugged carelessly. "Whatever. The point is you get to save people! Tadaa! Won't that be fun?"

"Your idea of fun is completely different than mine."

"Well, put it this way: at least, this journey of ours can possibly make you change," Vee grinned.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't feed you to the animals," she threatened.

Vee chuckled nervously. "Right then…uhm…oh right! I almost forgot; your transformation! That's always the fun part. And we also need to talk about your powers too," she rambled.

"You're rambling."

Vee blinked. "Oh…uhm…well then…sorry, I have that sort of habit, hehe." she laughed, sheepishly.

"And you also talk a lot," Chloe smirked as Vee scowled.

" _Moving_ on," the Kwami muttered. She flew towards the box of where she came from and there, there was an object which Chloe didn't notice from before. She gave a curious glance at the item. As Vee turned around, Chloe was able to see the item fully.

It was a small pale yellow comb.

She frowned. "Why do I need a comb?"

"This isn't just any ordinary comb," Vee responded as though the answer should be obvious. "This comb is what allows you to transform you into a superhero. Don't believe me? Try it. You never know," she said, mysteriously.

"You're really annoying."

Vee rolled her eyes. "The feeling's mutual."

Chloe took the comb gingerly as though it was going to bite. She studied the smooth surface of the handle. The comb had an arch on top with nine teeth and on the side of the hair comb, it had a design of a bee with black stripes, a black head and wings stretched out to make the arch.

"Okay…what now? What am I supposed to say?"

"Say whatever comes to your mind."

Chloe sighed, annoyed. "Uh…spots on? Transform me? This is annoying?"

Vee gave a glare. "Try putting just a _little_ bit of enthusiasm in your voice," she scowled.

"Fine! Buzz on!"

And like that, Chloe was suddenly being lifted as though the gravity had been lost. Instead of being in her room, the background was changed to a yellow one with sparkles.

"Wha…what is happening to me?" Chloe shrieked, unable to stand properly.

There was an invisible breeze which made her hair blow. She then looked to her right to see a glowing ball of light. She glanced at it, hesitantly before her hand went towards it. Chloe felt something smooth so she took it out of the ball and discovered that it was a black string.

She grabbed it and began to twirl around with the black rope. The rope tied around her body and in a flash, the string was eventually formed into a black suit (that was similar to Ladybug's) with yellow stripes. Her hair stayed in its usual ponytail but with the comb being on top. She also had a black hair band with two black antennae-like ribbons sticking out from the hairband. She also had a yellow and black mask, covering her eyes.

She also had black gloves that reached up to her elbow followed by tall black boots that went up to her knees.

Around her waist was a medium-sized yellow stinger that was in a shape of a B and she then posed, having her right hand being placed on her hip with a firm look.

When the scene ended, Chloe found herself gazing at the mirror. She gave out a shriek of shout at her sudden new appearance.

"What in the world happened to me?" she screeched, making Vee cringe.

"You're the Bee holder!" Vee exclaimed. "How many times must I tell you that!? That comb you're wearing? Yeah, that's your Miraculous. It's what allows you to transform to a bee-themed superhero. Got all of that? Because I'm not repeating myself."

"Ugh, okay. Whatever, sassy pants," Chloe scowled. She began to check herself out and she couldn't help but to feel a little silly but she grinned, nonetheless.

In all honesty, it felt pretty cool.

 _Me? A superhero? This is awesome!_

"Now, while you're checking yourself out and saying that this is awesome, I must tell you of a tale so you know what you're dealing with. As we speak, there's a great evil brewing and us Kwamis were sent by our Great Guardian to find suitable wearers that would hold our Miraculousers," Vee suddenly paused as she just now realized Chloe wasn't even listening.

She was too busy checking herself out and that made her twitch an eyebrow. She flew in front of Chloe, yelling.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

Chloe nearly lost her balance, blinking and scowled. "Yeah, yeah. Don't need to yell in my ear!"

"It was at your face but whatever. So it is important for you, now a bee holder, to defeat this evil that is threatening not only your city but the world."

Chloe face palmed. "Aren't you being a little dramatic? I mean, with me being a superhero, how bad can this evil be?" she stated as she resumed checking herself out.

Vee sighed. "Then the world would already be doomed if you were the only superhero…" she muttered.

* * *

In a dark room, a blue light entered in which revealed a person who was standing in the middle.

"I sense a new hatred," Hawk Moth said, feeling the sense of hatred. "It runs deep within his body and that must mean that I, Hawk Moth, shall sent my black akuma."

He lifted one of his hand up and a butterfly fluttered on top of his hand. He then used his other hand to cover the critter and black magic covered it.

"Now, fly my akuma. Make this boy believe that magic exists. Make him be under my influence as the Enchanter."

* * *

Chloe resumed checking herself out but it wasn't until then that there were loud piercing screams which grabbed Chloe's attention.

"What was just that?" she gasped, eyes wide. "Vee? Vee, where are you?"

She just now realized that Vee was gone and it made her even more nervous.

"This keeps getting crazier and crazier," Chloe laughed, nervously. She went towards her balcony and opened the door. Usually, she would enjoy the night's breeze that would blow in her face but as for now, she couldn't.

Duties called.

 _Oh boy, oh boy…_ Chloe laughed, nervously. _Oh my God; I must be crazy. What is this?_

She took in a breath and grabbed the round shaped object that was at her side. She scanned the area ahead and when she spotted a pole, Chloe twirled the object. The objet emitted a yellow-colored light and then she threw it forward.

Once the string was secured tightly, Chloe tugged on the rope a little and gulped.

 _Oh man…_

With another pull, Chloe suddenly felt a harsh yank and in a flash, she was pulled out of her spot, having her screaming halfway.

"How do you control this thing?!" she screamed, eyes shut tightly. She then opened her eyes only to gasp when she saw the ground coming closer. "Oh my Bee!" she shrieked.

However, at the last moment, Chloe managed to land on the ground but it was a clumsy one and she was sent rolling down the rooftop, only to stop herself an inch away of the edge.

 _This is suicide,_ she groaned.

Dazed, Chloe awkwardly pushed herself up only to peer down. What she saw made her be even more confused. Down below, there seemed to blasts of power coming from almost every direction.

"You shall all fear me! Feel the mighty power of magic!" a voice boomed.

Chloe face palmed. "Seriously? How lame."

As Chloe got up, she made her way forward only to trip and fell to the ground with a harsh thud.

"Ugh, damn it all. I'm not cut out for this," she moaned in pain. She twitched when the round object bounced on her head then to the ground.

"Like ow?" she muttered, rubbing her head. She pushed herself up and grabbed the objet, spinning it around before she attached it back to her waist. "Alright, villain. Watch out because here comes Queen Bee!"

She then went into the battlefield and when she saw the villain, she shouted.

"Hey you!"

This grabbed the enemy's attention and he turned to face her. He narrowed his eyes, studying her.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you before," he frowned.

"Uh," even though it was dark out, Chloe was able to see the white cape.

"I…I…" she faltered. "I am Queen Bee, here to kick your magic's butt into the next century!" she proclaimed.

The foe cackled, nastily. "Queen Bee? I would like to see you try, girly. Take a load of this!"

He then concentrated his energy and then, the amulet that was around his neck began to glow blue. A massive wave of water burst out of the amulet, heading straight towards Chloe who gasped.

 _What am I doing? I have no idea how to fight and my powers probably haven't woken up. What am I going to do?_ Chloe thought, nervously as the wave rushed towards her at a rapid speed.

 **Author's Note:** Dun dun dun, what indeed is Chloe going to do? Will she stay or will she go? And hooray for lame transformation sequence XD it was the only thing I could think of so bear with me and also, I did not made up the comb. I did a little research and the Bee Kwami actually gives the wearer a comb to be the Miraculous. So yeah…but the powers, I made it up. For the Kwami description, I used the picture that was already revealed to us. And I totally forgot that when the heroes transform, the Kwamis fade away so let's just for the time being, forget that Vee was still here after Chloe transformed...hehe, oops. Anyways, toodles!


	6. The New Super Heroine

**Author's Note:** Okay, can someone explain to me how is it November already? Like where the heck did time go? LIKE WHAT HAPPENED?! But other than that, two fantastic movies are gonna come out soon ^^ Dr. Strange and Fantastic Beasts yeah! Are you planning on seeing them?

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Hellman76 for reviewing the story. Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Willow Lark for reviewing, following and favoring the story. Thanks to Nonchalantly44 for following and favoring the story and for favoring me as an author.

* * *

Chapter 6: The New Super Heroine

Chloe stood there, frozen in place as she watched the huge wave rushing towards her. The only thing she could do was to throw her hands in front of her to act as a shield and hope for the best.

But that wasn't the case.

Queen Bee felt something being wrapped around her waist and in the nick of time, it pulled her out of safety. Chloe gasped when she stumbled back but something caught her.

"Easy there,"

Chloe slightly widened her eyes as she turned around only to meet nothing but darkness. She frowned but the only thing that was visible were the piercing green eyes.

"Hey," the rescuer grinned.

Chloe was about to say something until another voice came.

"Chat Noir, you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay, mi'lady."

"Wait…" Chloe pushed away from her rescuer and stared at the two heroes. "You're Chat Noir and Ladybug."

"Of course," Ladybug stated, eyes narrowed. Marinette (unknown to both Chat Noir and Chloe) couldn't help but to slightly scowl at Chloe. "Okay, anyways. We need to get rid of this akumatized citizen. And if I'm right, weaknesses for magic wearers should usually be either amulets, staffs or anything that has the ability to hold magic. That being said, we need to figure out to distract him then purify him."

"Ugh, are you like done _chat_ ting?" Chloe threw an annoyed look.

Ladybug growled but Chat Noir couldn't help but to give out a small laugh at the pun. However, he quickly was silenced when he saw Ladybug shooting him a death glare look.

Ladybug growled, shoving Chat Noir off to the side and marched right up to Chloe.

"Look, here newbie. If you want to be with us and _fight_ with us then you have to go by our rules. We had more experience than you so I suggest you either stay at the side or follow," Ladybug said, firmly.

Chat Noir gave her a strange look, scratching his head with confusion as he watched Ladybug going away from sight.

"What's her deal?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow which made Noir shrug.

And away from the two, Ladybug zipped forward in order to reach where the Enchanter was. She then landed on her own two feet; a look of determined flashed across her face as she stared at the back of the Enchanter.

"It's over Enchanter," Ladybug proclaimed.

The Enchanter turned around, slightly giving off an evil laugh as though what Ladybug had said was amusing.

"Very amusing indeed," he replied. "But tell me, Ladybug…how can you possible _defeat_ me when I, the most powerful sorcerer in the world, have all the magic and can swipe you away with a single defeat?"

Ladybug smirked. "It's simple. Just like with every magic wielder…they _all_ have weaknesses."

He growled. "Swine!"

His amulet glowed black which caused it to be camouflaged in the dark, making it very hard to see. Using her instinct, Ladybug knew that he was going to attack. However, instead of releasing the attack physically like how she thought he would, the Enchanter used Ladybug instead.

Ladybug gave a small gasp as something strange had entered her body; her usual blue eyes had now turned black and she felt like she was in some sort of a trance. She succumbed to her knees, falling down to the ground, unable to move.

"Ladybug!" Chat Noir exclaimed, worried. He knelt down to his partner but instantly threw a dirty look at his enemy. "You," he snarled as he curled his hands into fists. "How dare you,"

"Aww, is the little kitty sad that his partner is unavailable?" the Enchanter taunted him.

With instincts, Chat Noir rushed into the battle—a battle which he knew he couldn't win as long as the Enchanter has his magic. Nevertheless, Noir did his best, using his combat skills in hopes to get rid of the amulet.

Chloe bit her lip, staring at the battle and then she looked down at Ladybug. Even though she had been rather rude to her, she has to help her.

It was as though something told her in her mind and her hand went towards her stinger. She sighed, scowling a little.

"You owe me, Ladybug…" she muttered.

She took out her weapon and began to carefully aim; she doesn't want to hit Chat Noir. While she had her weapon out, a thought came into her head.

 _Wait…I have no clue how to use this thing…_ she shrugged. _Oh well; trial and error, here I go…Chat Noir, if you got stung, I apologize. You're going to be a one fried kitty…_

It took a full two minutes before Chloe had finally the right aim and she smirked.

 _Bingo._

She saw her weapon glowing a bright yellow color and then once it was fully charged, Chloe felt electricity running through her body. The energy crackled through her before it reached the weapon and the item gave a little _zing_ as it blasted its power.

The crackling power raced towards the enemy and with some luck, the current struck the amulet. The Enchanter screamed from agony as the electrical energy zapped him. Because of the attack, the power from the amulet got cancelled and it made Ladybug go back to normal.

The once black eyes had now turned blue. Ladybug blinked, pushing herself up once she got the feeling back in her body. She stared ahead but all she could make out was the reflection color from Chloe's suit; she smirked.

 _Well, at least Chloe can be a traffic light now,_ Ladybug thought, amused.

"You wretch!" the Enchanter snarled, his maddening eyes glared at Chloe who nervously stepped back.

"Wait to go, uh…Stinger?" Chat Noir questioned.

"Queen Bee will do," Chloe pointed out.

Noir shrugged, grinning. He still had no idea who this new person was but he hoped he would get a chance to talk to Ladybug about it.

"Well then, I'm pawsitively _stung_ by your performance…" he cracked a grin but it only made Chloe sigh with annoyance.

Using this chance, Ladybug quickly went into action. She threw her magical weapon into the air, shouting out the familiar words.

"Lucky Charm!"

In a flash, an item appeared in her hand. She frowned.

"An arrow?" she wondered. Marinette got to work by scanning the area around her. When she knew how to use the arrow, she went into the battle field.

"Queen Bee, I need your assistance!"

"Oh, _now_ she needs my help," Chloe scoffed.

"For the record, let's just put our differences aside to purify this person. And then, you can go back to hating me," Ladybug said.

Chloe shot her a confused look. "Purify?"

"I'll explain later. So right now, I need you to use your stinger. Once the arrow has enough power, it will have the ability to destroy the amulet which will render the Enchanter weak." Ladybug explained.

"But how will we even get close to the amulet?"

" _That's_ where I come in," Chat Noir said. "I'm the distracter. So with that said, I shall go and do my task."

"Don't get stung," Chloe called out.

"Aha, you're getting onto the puns!"

Since he was out of sight, Ladybug told Chloe the rest of the plan.

"Now since he's going to distract him, we will have to face him front. So when that time is right, we strike."

Chloe nodded. "Let's do it!"

With that, the two departed their ways.

Chat Noir smirked as he raced into the battlefield. "Hey, magic head! Are you afraid of the dark? Is that why you need your amulet? Because it acts like a _night light_. Get it?"

The Enchanter quirked his eyebrow, already being annoyed with him. "No but I'm afraid _you're_ going to be scared of the dark."

Like that, the magic item began to glow its color but this time, it radiated a red one. A medium-sized fireball blasted out, heading straight towards Chat Noir who narrowly avoided it.

"Woah, now that's a fireball."

Chat Noir resumed avoiding and dodging the attacks as he occasionally went head to head with the Enchanter whenever he could. However, when the item glowed green, Noir quickly performed several back flips in order to avoid the blast. But, he stopped when he had a nice distance between the attacker and him.

Noir suddenly stopped, having a confused look on his face since he just now realized that the enemy didn't attacked him like how he thought he would…

That's strange…

Chat Noir smirked. "What? Is that it? Did you suddenly gave up because I was too much for you?" he laughed.

The foe tilted his head to the side. "No…"

"Then what…?" before Chat Noir could even finish his sentence, something from behind him slithered at a fast pace and then like that, the mysterious silhouette grabbed tightly around Chat Noir's ankle, yanking him upwards so that he was now dangling.

"Hey! Lemme go! Lemme go!" he protested, using his sharp claws in attempt to free him but was futile. He narrowed his eyes, having another idea.

"Cataclysm!"

His hand was powered by dark energy and he attempted to strike the vine by using it. Unfortunately, it didn't went as how he thought it would. The power backfired him by having the vine shocking Noir. He let out a yelp before losing consciousness.

The Enchanter smirked, bringing the vine closer. "Such a shame to die at such a young age…pity," he sneered. "But I'm sure losing _one_ life wouldn't mean anything."

"Hey, hands off the cat you creep!"

And then, an object whizzed through the air followed by sparkling electricity. The arrow struck right at the amulet along with the crackling energy. The Enchanter screamed with agony, feeling the power being too much.

"Ha, what's the matter? Can't handle the _magic_ overload?" Chloe laughed which made Ladybug groan.

"Great…" Marinette muttered.

"NO!" the fiend howled. "I will _not_ lose!"

Chloe smirked. "Sorry but you pretty much lost…" she ran towards the villain who started to become weaker and she then flipped over him, grabbing the amulet before she landed on the ground. Chloe then threw the object towards Ladybug who caught it.

Ladybug dropped the item to the ground and smashed it with her foot. A small black butterfly fluttered into the night but it didn't got too far.

"You've done enough harm, little akuma! Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug declared as she took out her yoyo that was now dangling down. She then swung around the object.

The yoyo raced forward, capturing the little critter. "Gotcha!" she brushed her finger over the item to release the now purified butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly." Ladybug threw the yoyo into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Everything that was destroyed was now fixed. The once akumatized villain had now been converted back to normal, wearing a puzzled look.

"Pound it!" Noir and Ladybug exclaimed.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at the move. "What the heck was that?" she asked. "Pound it?"

"It's our signature move. After a successful battle, we do our move to indicate that it went well," Noir explained. "And besides it's cool," he boasted, giving a Cheshire grin.

Chloe scoffed. "That was…lame…"

Noir scowled. "Well then…"

Ladybug studied Chloe, still finding it hard to believe that she was actually one of them. She bit her lip as she closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax in the night. It wasn't until then that a beep was heard and it made her to open her eyes. She covered one of her earrings with her hand, slowly stepping back.

"Uh, I've got to go…" Ladybug announced.

Chloe frowned as she too had also heard the sound. "What was that?"

Ladybug sighed. "It's a sign to indicate that your transformation is about to wear off."

"Oh…" Chloe shifted in her spot. "Well…I thought that maybe we could…you know…reveal ourselves?"

For just a brief moment, a flicker of hope and curiosity sparked into his eyes but it quickly faded. He knew the deal; they both agreed to it.

Ladybug shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. Chat Noir and I both agreed to never reveal each other unless the situation is crucial…"

With that, Ladybug took out her yoyo and the familiar yank pulled her and she zipped into the night.

* * *

Marinette sighed, staring at the ceiling as she rested herself on the bed.

"Is something the matter?" Tikki asked, floating beside her.

Marinette stayed mute until she decided to speak. "I'm just…worried…" seeing the curious look, Mari continued.

"I'm worried—not about Chloe but for Chat Noir," Mari explained. "I'm just concerned that he might choose Chloe over me…"

Tikki grinned. "Aww, you're jealous!" she laughed, softly. Noticing the sad look, the Kwami stopped, going closer towards her partner. "The last time I've checked, cats are very loyal to their partners. Chat Noir would never abandon you. Even if there's a new superhero in the group, Noir would never go after someone else simply because well…he's yours."

Marinette made a small smile, pulling Tikki towards her so that she sat on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Tikki…"

* * *

"Ungh…I'm so tired," Chloe moaned as she plopped herself on the bed, sprawled out.

"But you did very good. You should be proud of yourself!" Vee beamed.

Chloe threw her an annoyed look. "Half the time I didn't even know what I was doing! I didn't even knew how to use my weapon because _you_ didn't even told me! Most of it was beginner's luck! I was clueless!"

"But that's thing Chloe," Vee said. "If you figure things out on your own, you will feel this immense proudness… a sense of accomplishment. And don't tell me that you felt proud when you had figured it."

Chloe paused, going over at what she had said before a small smile tugged on her lips.

"You know…I did feel pretty proud," Chloe grinned, boasting a little.

Vee smirked. "There? You see?" she then flew closer to her, resting on her shoulder. "Now, go to bed. You have school tomorrow."

Chloe groaned. "Ugh, don't remind me…"

The blonde waited until the Kwami went to sleep. Chloe sighed, staring at the ground.

 _Since when did I became…nice?_

 **Author's Note:** When indeed? *amused thought* Well, that concludes for this chapter! We got to see Chloe in action and I hope you enjoyed it! What happens next? I don't know…like really…I don't know so I gotta go brainstorm. But will there be some competition between Ladybug and Queen Bee? Maybeeeee ^_^ and puns at their finest XD Toodles!


	7. Meetings

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Hope you changed your time an hour behind! I didn't know that until I woke up this morning when my dad told me…XD Also, we are going to have Supermoon on Nov 14 (when the moon is like really big) this week so that should be cool. Anyways, let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to aosta for reviewing and following the story. Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for reviewing the story. Thanks to samuselsmwong for reviewing the story.

* * *

Chapter 7: Meetings

Sunlight filtered through the closed curtains, making it bright. Vee opened her large eyes and grinned when a new day came.

"Ah! Good morning, City of Paris!" Vee exclaimed, jumping in the air. She used her flight to fly towards the closed curtains. With her small hands, she pushed the curtains as much as she could.

She then flew towards Chloe was sleeping in an unladylike manner; the snore was the only thing coming out of her and that made Vee giggle.

"CHLOE! WAKE UP! IT'S MORNING ALREADY! Are you going to waste the morning away by sleeping the whole day?" Vee shouted, loudly.

Chloe groaned, grabbing the pillow and covered it over her head. Vee frowned as her partner resumed sleeping.

"Honestly, it makes me wonder how on Earth did you get chosen become a superhero…you're so lazy," Vee complained. "Come on, Chloeeee! It's a nice day out and you're a superhero! You get to do some training with the other two heroes. Isn't that cool? You're practically living your dream."

Vee stopped talking only to scowl. "Ugh, fine! If that's what you wanna do, then so be it! Lazy, irresponsible…" she muttered under her breath. She then stopped, an idea came to mind. Vee grinned, mischievously as she decided to take a rather large breath.

Chloe wouldn't mind a rude awakening, would she?

"CHLOE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! HURRY!" Vee screamed.

Of course, this startled the poor girl who quickly pushed herself up only to stumble out of the bed. She rolled down to the floor, grabbing the covers as she rolled out; the covers covered her head and she scrambled up quickly.

"Wha? Wha!? Where is it!?" Chloe gasped, standing up.

Vee stifled a giggle as she saw the state of what Chloe was in. The white covers was still over her head, being dragged down to the floor. Chloe then fumbled with the covers, pulling it off only to see Vee cracking a grin.

"Surprise! There wasn't any attack but that sure got you up! Teehehee" Vee giggled.

Chloe growled, folding the covers into a ball and threw it towards Vee. It collided with Vee which made the Kwami fell down to the floor with an _oomph._

"Never!" Chloe thundered. "Never ever do that to me! I value my sleep so unless you want me to function properly then let me sleep," she growled.

"Sheesh take a joke," Vee muttered as she tried to find her way out of the blanket. "Now, how do you get out of this?"

* * *

Chat Noir landed on the roof; his green eyes visible from the black mask as he narrowed them. If he was right, Ladybug should be right about here somewhere as they had agreed to have a talk since Chat Noir's curiosity had grown.

"Ladybug?" he whispered.

There was no sign of her and he let out a sigh. Just then, there was another sound—like the sound of someone coming onto the roof and this gained Chat Noir's attention.

He hardened his stare but then he decided to check it out. It might be Ladybug…hopefully. Going with that, Noir began to walk across the roof almost in a gliding manner.

"I thought cats were supposed to patter?" a cheeky voice replied.

Noir narrowed his eyes. "I don't patter."

"Aww, lighten up kitty cat. It's only me."

Noir was able to make out the figure due to his night vision and he let out a relieved sigh when it was actually Ladybug; he felt his muscles ease up a little. As though Ladybug sensed he was tense, she raised an eyebrow having her hand on her hip, pursing her lips.

"Did you honestly think it was someone else here? This is our hideout," she pointed it out.

"Just because it's a hideout, it doesn't mean that it can't be discovered," Noir replied.

"Chat Noir, ease up. It's only me," Ladybug said, walking towards him.

Noir let out a soft smile. "I know…"

There was a small silence, settling in the air but Ladybug broke it and she gave a small shrug.

"You left an anonymous tip; said wanted to talk…so here I am."

Noir nodded. "Yes…who's Queen Bee?"

Ladybug sighed. This was going to be complicated. "My Kwami told me there were more of us so I was sent to find out the new Miraculouser who was deep in sleep. Queen Bee is a new heroine that had been awakened. I didn't tell you this because I didn't know who it was and I wanted to be certain. When I found out who it was, I was shocked, maybe a little disappointed too."

Noir tightened his jaw as he was registering the information. He supposed Ladybug was right; after all, if he was the one to keep this bit away from her, he would've done the same.

Waited until he had the right evidence.

"Why were you disappointed?" Noir questioned.

Ladybug looked down, slightly clenching her fists tightly.

"It was a classmate of mine…one where I didn't get along so well."

Noir slightly widened his eyes, his mind racking for a description which pointed to Chloe.

"Can you tell me who it is?" he asked, wanting to know if he was right.

Ladybug shook her head. "Sorry…it…it wouldn't be right. You and I both made a promise to each other that we wouldn't reveal our identities; I guess you can say that it's the same for Queen Bee."

Noir closed his eyes, trying to relax after being so tense. Everything is still a bit confusing which as a result, he needed to consult to Plagg. Maybe he knew something.

"Alright," Noir replied after a while. He had sensed that Ladybug felt uneasy. "It's fine. Is she here? Queen Bee?"

Ladybug shook her head. "No. But before we could even consider her as one of our own, I still want to see what else she can do. That being said, she needs…training. Like a lot of it."

Noir nodded with agreement. "Yeah…me too. Guess we can find out tomorrow? Or whenever Hawk Moth decides to akumatize people…"

Ladybug nodded. "Yeah…" she then sighed, a tired one before she began to walk back in the shadows. "I have to go, Chat Noir. I need to wake up early for tomorrow and I value my sleep," she cracked a grin.

Noir nodded. "Alright. Have a good night, mi'lady," he smiled.

Smiling softly, Ladybug took out her yoyo and zipped through the night. Chat Noir let out a breath. He supposed he should go to; he has school tomorrow…

* * *

"Ah, Cheese is so nice. Cheese is your best friend and a tasty snack," Plagg said, cuddling his favorite food. He then threw it in the air and gobbled it down. He let out a satisfying burp as he rubbed his stomach.

Adrien gave a disgusting look. "You're disgusting."

"Hey when you have cheese, all is right in the world. You don't have to worry about anything!" Plagg exclaimed, flying up.

However, as Plagg said that, there was a small brief flashback entering Adrien's mind, showing the image of Queen Bee.

"Plagg," Adrien started.

"Hmm?"

"Are there any other Miraculous Holders?" the blonde asked.

This earned a silence in the air and made Plagg be tense a little.

"W—what makes you say that?"

Adrien narrowed his eyes. "I've saw one. Yesterday. When I was battling the Enchanter with Ladybug. The newcomer just came out of nowhere…" he trailed off.

Plagg sighed, having a serious look. "Yes there is but they are in deep sleep. And if you say that you saw one of them then that means the Bee wielder has been indeed awakened," he darkened his look. "And it would be only a matter of time before Hawk Moth would learn of this knowledge. That's why it's vital for you guys to work as a team so you can take out Hawk Moth."

Adrien groaned, plopping himself on the bed. "No pressure."

* * *

Hawk Moth let out a hard sigh; his look hardening.

"Hmm…interesting. It appears that an ancient power has been awakened. A new Miraculouser," he grinned cruelly. "I guess the Enchanter didn't failed me. I can use this advantage to get to the new Miraculouser."

He paused, letting out the satisfying smirk.

"And I can welcome her to darkness," he smiled, malevolently.

 **Author's Note:** Ooooh, too bad Plagg. Hawk Moth already knows :O what happens next? Find Out! Toodles!


	8. A Strained Relationship

**Author's Note: ** Well, work's been stressful ;-; it sucks but eh, I'll just shrug it off. BUT, I got my first paycheck today! Yay! Anywho, Fantastic beasts is going be next week and I'm excited! Also, I have received a PM stating about the appearance of other Miraculouses. However, I would not include the other Miraculouses as I am only focusing on Chloe.

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Hellman76 for reviewing the story. Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for reviewing the story. Thanks to samuelsmwong for reviewing the story. Thanks to acosta perez jose ramiro for reviewing the story.

* * *

Chapter 8: A Strained Relationship

Chloe yawned for the third time in a row but that only made Sabrina give her an odd look. Sabrina raised an eyebrow which didn't went unnoticed by Chloe so she waved her hand in dismissal.

 _RING!_

The loud ring from the bell jolted Chloe fully awake. Just as the teacher said "Don't forget your homework!" she bolted out of the door before Sabrina could even ask her anything.

"Ungh, I'm so tired!" Chloe complained once she was out of school. "That superhero stuff really drains you a lot."

Vee smirked. "What? Did you think this was going to be easy? Ha, you wish."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she mumbled. A small flashback came into her mind which made her scowl even more.

Ladybug just _had_ to come over to her house late in the night just too simply tell her about how she should meet her and Chat Noir in a proper manner rather than being in a battlefield. To say that she wasn't nervous would be an understatement.

"By the way," Chloe muttered. "Is it a choice of showing your real identity to the duo?"

Vee paused as she resumed floating in air. "Well, it would be a nice gesture of showing respect and that you aren't afraid to deal with any challenges. It would also be good for the trust."

Chloe stared at the ground, thinking over what she had said. It does makes sense but instead of being regular nervous, the anxiety had just went high.

"Relax, Chloe. You will do fine," Vee said, encouragingly. "Besides, the worst thing that could happen is for you to scream and run."

Chloe sneered. "You know, for someone who's _supposed_ to be my _Guardian_ , you're not all that nice."

Vee shrugged, carelessly. "You win some and you lose some, honey."

As Chloe walked down the streets, she turned around the corner. When she did, she tore her gaze away from the ground only to have her eyes wide with shock; needless to say, she was jaw-slacked.

"Wha…what is that _thing_?!" Chloe shrieked, recoiling in horror.

It was a creature, looking hideous. It had medium-sized horns on its head with a mad gleam in its piercing black eyes. There were two spikes on each side of the shoulder of the armor suit.

Chloe whimpered, staring wide at it.

Vee gasped as she muttered. "It seems Hawk Moth is getting stronger…"

"What?"

"Ah, nothing. Now are you gonna stand there or are you gonna transform?"

"I'm gonna stand here…"

Vee frowned. "Are you a hero or not?! _You_ were chosen for a reason, Chloe. Now suck it up, man up and transform!"

Chloe averted her eyes to glare at Vee. "Funny how you say that because _I_ never got to choose if I want to be a hero or not! It was just dumped on me!"

"Guess what?! So did Ladybug! She didn't had a choice as well but she went on with it." Vee exclaimed, already being frustrated with her. "Are you _really_ going to fight with me when there's a monster on the loose?"

Chloe clenched her fists from anger, glaring at her so called Guardian. However, due from their screams of frustration to each other, the akumatized villain spotted them.

With a raging yell, the fiend charged towards them but as though she had a sixth sense, Chloe turned around to see the creature running towards her. She stood there, frozen in spot and she threw her hands in front of her face, acting like a shield.

Chloe waited for the impact but it never came. Just as the beast was about to collide with her, something scooped Chloe out of harm's way in time. The beast tumbled towards the ground, clumsily and Chloe felt herself landing back on her feet.

"Wha?" she gasped, lowering her arms.

"You okay?" a voice asked, concerned.

Chloe directed her eyes towards the voice only to meet with green eyes. She blinked before she shoved him away.

"Yeah I'm fine," she slightly scowled.

Chat Noir shrugged before he went away to face the foe.

"You didn't had to be rude you know," Vee muttered, appearing in sight once Noir was gone.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "First, you scolded me for being a lame superhero and _now_ you're scolding me for my personality! Hate to break it to you but this is who I am!"

Vee quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah, you're selfish, spoiled and you think no one but yourself. I bet if there was someone close to you, you wouldn't save them."

Chloe widened her eyes before she regained back her cold composure. "Don't you ever say that to me again," she replied, coldly.

Vee narrowed her eyes as Chloe shouted out the sacred words. "Vee, buzz on!"

In a flash, the blonde was transformed into her alter ego; Queen Bee.

Meanwhile, Chat Noir grunted when he went sliding down the ground from the impact; his staff scattered out of his hand. He gasped when he saw Armora leaping in the air, heading towards him.

Before the akumatized villain could even strike him, something zapped him from the side, forcing him to go off-course. Thinking it was Ladybug, Chat Noir was about to call out her name but instead he found someone else on the rooftop.

"I'm back, I'm brave and I'm bold! Fighting villains is my game, Queen Bee is my name!"

Chat Noir sweat-dropped. "Really?" he muttered.

Queen Bee then jumped off the roof and landed neatly on the ground. "If you don't want to be stung, then I suggest you leave him alone."

Armora sneered. "Queen Bee? I never heard of you but you can bet you won't be here much longer!"

However, a purple outline went on his face.

 _ **Armora, Queen Bee is the New Miraculouser. Just like with Chat Noir and Ladybug, it is vital that you take away her Miraculous. She isn't different.**_

 _Understood, Master._

Armora then released his spikes that went racing towards Chloe. She managed to dodge the attack swiftly by leaping to the sides but at the last one, it caught her off-guard from the side and she fell down from the blast.

Chloe growled when she quickly went back on her feet; a look of determination was set across her face.

"First of all, we don't do speeches. It's a waste of time and it makes a perfect opportunity for them to escape," an annoyed voice said which made Chloe scowl.

Queen Bee straightened up and scoffed, having one of her hands on her hip. "At least I didn't came late."

Ladybug narrowed her eyes before she started to study their foe. Her eyes widened slightly when she found out the akumatized object. Resting on the right side of the shoulder was a small pin that resembled a bull.

"That pin is the source. We need to destroy it and free him!" Ladybug announced once Chat Noir joined them.

Chloe smirked. "Got it."

Like that, Queen Bee rushed into the battlefield, much to Ladybug's frustration.

"And we have to work as a team!" Ladybug called out but Queen Bee didn't hear her.

"Hey you!" Queen Bee exclaimed, instantly grabbing his attention. "You think you're so tough? Ha, think again!"

"Runt," Armora grunted with annoyance. "Just how annoying can you get?"

Queen Bee quirked an eyebrow. "You sure you aren't referring to yourself?" she smirked.

She then flipped backwards to avoid the blast of spikes. Quickly, Queen Bee took out her stingers and shot out electricity. Unfortunately, Armora dodged it and gave jeer; Chloe's attack struck at the edge of the wall.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted, throwing her yoyo in the air.

In her hands was a red cape.

"A cape?" she questioned.

"What good is a cape?" Chloe scoffed, rolling her eyes; Ladybug shot her an angry look.

"Actually, in rodeos capes are often use to distract bulls," Chat Noir pointed it out, backing up Ladybug.

"Whatever."

The red-spotted heroine quickly scanned the area.

"I got it; I can trap Armora with the cape but I would need Queen Bee to stabilize him. Chat Noir—"

"Say no more, mi'lady. The job would be done faster than you can say bad luck,"

With that, Chat Noir leaped into the action, leaving Queen Bee and Ladybug.

"Queen Bee—"

She scoffed. "Just because you got Chat Noir wrapped around your finger doesn't mean you can boss me around. You do your own way; I do my own way and that way we can stay out of each other's hair," Queen Bee replied, sweetly before she too disappeared into the action.

Ladybug stifled a scream when she was gone. _Impudent brat. This has to be some sick cruel joke,_ she hissed in thought. _I can't believe Chloe's Queen Bee. Of all the people…the heck._

However, what Ladybug didn't expect was the unexpected attack that was heading towards her. As Marinette did her own move, the sudden blast struck her from the side, causing her go off-course. She slammed against the wall with the cape flowing down on her.

"Ladybug!"

Ladybug groaned as she pushed herself up, grabbing the cape. For a minute, she was dazed and all she could see was a blur of yellow.

"Ladybug? Look, I'm so sorry. I got pushed and my aim went off and—"

"You know, there are times when it's okay to be by yourself and there are times when you have to work as a team!" Ladybug growled. "Just stay out of my way; you're already doing enough harm."

Chloe stared at her, stepping to the side. Ladybug then went left and right in order to confuse Armora before she managed to wrap the cape around him. Armora started to go on a rampage, trying to break free while Ladybug was holding for dear life. The glare hardened and Chloe took out her stingers to zap the beast.

Noticing the electricity, Ladybug quickly jumped off and the zap electrified Armora. He stumbled down to the ground, sliding roughly from the impact. It was then that Chat Noir was able to grab the pin and threw it towards Ladybug who caught it, smashing it.

A small black butterfly flew out of its spot and Ladybug performed her magic.

"You've done enough harm, little one. Time to purify you!" her yoyo swung sideways before she threw it towards the critter. The yoyo grabbed the butterfly.

"Gotcha!" she proclaimed. She then released it. "Bye bye, little butterfly." she then threw the object into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Everything that was destroyed got fixed.

Ladybug shot a look at Chloe who was glaring at her. With a narrowed look, Ladybug took out her yoyo and zipped out of sight. Chat Noir began to speak but Queen Bee interrupted him.

"Go," she said, sternly.

Noir took a one last glance at her before he too disappeared.

* * *

"I never felt so betrayed in my life!" Chloe exclaimed, plopping to her bed. "Ladybug was just rude and harsh. I was only trying to help."

Vee shifted awkwardly in her spot. "Well, your aim was kinda off and you still need a lot of practiced. The duo had been doing this for quite a while."

Chloe scowled. "Whose side are you on? If you're really supposed to be my Guardian, you would understand how I feel."

"Chloe—"

" _Don't_ ," she said, abruptly. "I quit." she took off the comb and placed it on the nightstand table but it made Vee vanish.

* * *

"I sense hate…betrayal…this could be my opportunity," Hawk Moth grinned, evilly. "But I will wait…after all, no superheroes can be _purfect_."

And then, the blue light faded away which left Hawk Moth in darkness.

 **Author's Note:** Oh boy oh boy; definitely wasn't a good battle between Ladybug and Bee. It's a… _strained relationship_ *grins* What happens next? Find out!


	9. The Duos

**Author's Note: ** Whoo! Alright! Work kept me busy and almost every time I get home from work, I'm tired and barely have the energy to type anything. But tomorrow and Friday, I'm off so that should be fun :D anyways, let's get going! Oooh! Totally saw Fantastic Beasts. I totally recommend seeing it ^^

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Hellman76 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Acosta perez jose ramiro for reviewing the story. Thanks to samuelsmwong for reviewing the story. Thanks to QueenDisney201 for following the story. Thanks to Junior VB for reviewing and favoring the story. Thanks to ChloeFan (Guest) for reviewing the story. Thanks to THE DREAMBENDER for following the story.

 **Responses:**

ChloeFan: The Bee Miraculous magically came into Chloe's room because she showed an act of courage. Kind of like how Mari did a good deed with Master Fu and the box appeared by itself in her room.

GuardianAngel1234567: As you said…eventually :)

* * *

Chapter 9: The Duos

 _Queen Bee, huh?_ Adrien muttered as he read the headlines of the news. For once in his life, he had no idea who this mysterious new hero and Ladybug kept on being more…well, mysterious.

It left him befuddled even more, despite the fact Ladybug told him about Queen Bee and her…hunt. But why hadn't she included him in the hunt?

"Trouble, buddy?" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

Adrien shrugged, running his fingers through his hair. "I dunno…I guess I shouldn't be too upset about not being included in the hunt…but I guess she had her reasons…"

"Uh huh and how do you feel about having a new superhero in your team?" Plagg asked.

Adrien paused, trying to find the right words. "Uh, to be honest…weird. Like it's great but…weird."

Plagg gave him a confused look. "Well, that doesn't make sense but what can I expect from a guy who doesn't make sense in the first place?"

Adrien threw him a dirty look. "You're hilarious," he said, bluntly.

"I know!"

* * *

"Mari, I don't think you shouldn't be too hard on Chloe," Tikki said.

Mari stopped what she was doing and looked at Tikki. "And what? Become best friends all of a sudden?"

"That's not what I mean…I just meant that you should take it easy on her. After all, this is her first time becoming a Superhero. You should know how she feels," Tikki clarified.

Mari narrowed her eyes, hardening her glare before she softened. "Ungh…but she's just so…irritating."

"What she needs is a little guidance," Tikki responded which left Mari to think.

* * *

Ladybug narrowed her eyes, scanning the area. She sighed, head down and waited for a few minutes until she perked up, fully alerted.

"Noir?" she whispered.

"It's me," a soft voice said as he landed on his feet. "You know, we should really stop meeting like this."

"I know but I have to talk to you," Ladybug stated. A small silence settled in and she sighed. "How do you feel about Queen Bee?"

Noir pondered on the question, trying to figure out how to answer. "Uh…to be honest, I feel lost, confused, puzzled, weird…awkward…" he listed.

Ladybug sighed, having a small frown. "Chat Noir, I'm being serious."

Noir shrugged. "You asked how I felt and that's my answer."

Ladybug made a small frown. "I don't know about this. Having a new superhero isn't just fun and games…we have to train her."

"Take a look at it this way…" Noir started. "At least she isn't an illusion," he cracked a smile only to have Ladybug give him a frown. "I'm just kidding…" Noir smoothly joined Ladybug at her side and placed his hand over her shoulder.

"Training a newbie should be easy, right?" Noir asked. "I mean, how hard could it be?"

"I don't know but for the sake of us and her, I hope everything will go alright," Ladybug said.

Noir nodded and paused in thought. "You know…since we only see Queen Bee in battles, I think we should properly introduce ourselves to her."

Ladybug stared at the ground and gave a small nod. "Alright…I…I'll give her a notice."

With that, the spotted heroine threw her yoyo in the air and with a yank, Ladybug got pulled away.

* * *

"No…s—stop…please…too much…darkness…" Chloe gasped in her sleep as she squirmed her eyes.

 _Everywhere around her was dark. The only thing that was with her was Ladybug. Chat Noir was nowhere to be find and the only thing that made Queen Bee intimidated was the large mass of darkness that was in front of her._

" _The Earth is mine!" it roared._

"NO!" Chloe gasped, being fully awakened as she pushed herself up. She panted heavily and beads of sweat rolled down the sides of her head. A sudden noise came which startled and she whipped her head to the side, eyes wide with panic.

She stared at the ground that was reflected by the moonlight's ray. Chloe narrowed her eyes when she spotted something on the floor. Curious, Chloe got out of her bed and walked towards it, bend down and picked it up.

She widened her eyes, lowered the object down and stared at the open balcony door.

* * *

Chloe, now transformed into Queen Bee, walked on the rooftop due to the instructions of the note.

"Hello?" she whispered.

For a one full minute, Chloe doubt that the note was real and it was just some sort of prank but when she suddenly heard another pair of footsteps, Queen Bee stopped and peered through the night.

"You came," the voice said. "I'm glad."

 **Author's Note:** Dadaa! So, Chloe will officially and properly meet the duos, huzzah! That should be fun for Chloe. And I'm sorry it's short but the next chapter will be longer ^^ what happens next? Find out!


	10. Training the Newbie

**Author's Note:** Boy oh boy! Can't believe it's already December! You know what that means? WE'RE GONNA SEE THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL OF LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR! EIGHT DAYS! Tada! And we had finally reached the double digits! Yay! Anyways, let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to samuelsmwong for reviewing the story. Thanks to acosta perez jose ramiro for reviewing the story. Thanks to Hellman76 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Junior VB for reviewing the story. Thanks to XxadvengerxX25 for following and favoring the story. Thanks to ChloeFan(Guest) for reviewing the story. Thanks to anxresi for favoring and reviewing the story. Thanks to MittensRocks for following the story.

* * *

Chapter 10: Training the Newbie

"So remind me again," Chloe began. "Why are we here in the middle of the _night_ on the top of the Mayor's roof?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes as she was still in the dark. "Because if you want to be one of us, you need some training," she repeated. "But from the looks of it, it seems you learned how to navigate across the rooftops with your weapon."

And Chloe suddenly felt an immense proudness. _Yeah…I guess I do…_

"But why do we have to do it in the middle of the night?" she complained.

Ladybug sighed, annoyed. "Because there are less distractions! Now, no more talking and we're gonna start training! The more we waste time, the more we're gonna be up here all night. And do you want that? No, you don't."

There was another pair of footsteps landing on the roof.

"And besides, training isn't so bad. You would have more experience because you wouldn't really have to worry about mistakes or failures like we did," a new voice announced.

"You're late, Chat Noir," Ladybug slightly scowled.

Chat Noir gave a sheepish grin through the dark. "Sorry, I had to double check that we're aren't being followed."

Ladybug nodded. "Alright—"

"But it's dark," Queen Bee pointed out. "How am I supposed to see anything? I don't have night vision like Chat Noir over here…"

Ladybug twitched, already fed up with her. "Good for camouflage…"

"But shouldn't we reveal our identity to each other?"

"It's for safety."

"But—"

"Are you done?" once she heard no answer, Ladybug continued. "I believe we should start from the beginning and we will gradually work our way up. By that, I mean we will learn more complicated stuff later on. As for now, we will work on our fighting stances and combat. We will do powers later."

Ladybug paused, waiting for Queen Bee's remark but when she didn't heard anything from her, she was honestly surprised.

"First off…the fighting stance: always spread out your legs so that the weight would be equal and it would be easier for you to fight…" she began to explain.

And so for the past hour, they did nothing but combat; Chat Noir was there to occasionally help out. They then moved to have Chloe fighting the duos as in real fights, there would be always either in pairs of two or a large group.

Chloe growled as she saw Chat Noir missed her strike. She huffed as she was already frustrated but to Chat Noir, he saw this opportunity for his advantage. He swiftly ducked down to avoid yet another strike and then twirled to the side to perform a leg twirl.

However, Queen Bee narrowed eyes and for a split second, she carefully studied the twirl he created. When it was the right time, Chloe grabbed the leg and quickly took hold of the other one so that she was able to throw Chat to the ground. Noir grunted when he fell down to the ground but before she had the time to congratulate herself, Ladybug instantly came from above.

Eyes wide, Chloe slightly stumbled backwards and used the ground for a backward somersault, using her legs to flip Ladybug over. Not wasting a time, Queen Bee slammed Ladybug down to the ground, twisting her arm (but not painful enough to actually harm her—she was her biggest fan, after all) behind her back.

Ladybug smiled, seeing the situation. Seeing what had happened, Queen Bee stared down with an open mouth, eyes wide with shock. She blinked, dropping her defensives and backed away a bit.

"You're getting the hang of it," Ladybug replied with a small smile. So, Chloe can actually do something only if she concentrates on it…Marionette noted.

Noticing that it was getting later in the dark, Ladybug got up and began to speak.

"It's getting really late and I'm sure you have business to do in the mornings," Ladybug said. "You're improving, that's a start but you still have to train. I'll let you go now."

Queen Bee nodded but she still couldn't help but to have a small smile on her face. As she walked away, her back facing them, she then paused for a bit, turning around again only to see that the duos were gone.

"Good night, Ladybug," Chloe whispered, taking a one last look at the empty spot before she disappeared out of sight.

* * *

In the room full of darkness except for the light, stood a man in the middle of the circle.

He seemed to be deep in thought until he brought his cane out to reveal the dark purple jewel that was on top of the stick. If one were to look closely at it, it contained many unnatural butterflies fluttering around.

"The time will almost come," Hawk Moth muttered. "A part of me is aching to attack now…to release my plan into action but I cannot otherwise it will ruin the plan I had waited for so long…" he sighed, studying the fluttering butterflies.

"But no," Hawk Moth said, sternly. "I must not. Good things will come to those who wait…" he then smiled, cruelly. "After all, their relationship isn't all so great, is it? They will fall and when they do, _that's_ when I will strike!"

* * *

"…and that's what I said to him…" Sabrina chattered. She paused, noticing that there were no response like how she thought there would be so she looked down and furrowed her eyebrows. She sighed.

"Oh, Chloe! You zoned out again!" she complained. "Honestly, do you really not get enough sleep?"

There was Chloe who was resting her head in her arms on the table. Upon hearing the loud voice, Chloe fluttered her eyes open, giving a small moan.

"Come on…gimme five more minutes," Chloe muttered.

Sabrina sighed, exasperated. "Chloe, we're in a classroom! I don't think the teacher would appreciate if you fell asleep in her class! Like does watching TV really wears you out that much?" she rolled her eyes.

Gradually, Chloe slightly shaken herself awake but the sleep was still written on her face.

Sabrina frowned. "I swear we're being…distant lately…what's wrong with us, Chloe?" she muttered, feeling her heart being heavy.

The odd behaviour from Chloe had not gone unnoticed by Sabrina. She had watched her since from day one and needless to say, Sabrina was worried. She had been contemplating to call Chloe's doctor to have a checkup on her but decided against it…

"Do you not want to hang out with me, anymore?" Sabrina whispered.

That jolted Chloe awake. With wide eyes, she whipped her head to the side and stared at her friend—her only friend, really.

"Are you crazy, Sabrina?" Chloe snapped. That sleep sure has gone quickly…"Of course, I want to hang out with you! Whatever made you think that?"

"Well…it's just that we rarely see each other anymore…" Sabrina shrugged.

Chloe waved in dismissal. "Don't worry about that. You will always remain my friend…" she paused. "Unless I disown you."

Sabrina gasped but that earned Chloe to laugh.

"I'm just kidding," she grinned. "But how about this: are you available this Friday?" there was a nod. "Great! We can go to the mall or watch a movie or stalk cute guys or whatever, okay?"

"Okay," Sabrina smiled a little.

"Good. Well, I guess I would see you tomorrow," Chloe replied as she got up…rather in a hurry, Sabrina noted.

"See you,"

As Chloe walked towards the door, Sabrina stared at her friend, still having the feeling that something was off about Chloe. Something changed her…she wasn't her usual snobby herself—well, actually she was but not as much as before…

Frowning, Sabrina closed her book and she got up, a look of determination flashed across her face.

If there was one thing what she didn't like, it would be keeping secrets from each other—they practically shared _everything._ With that thought in mind, Sabrina grabbed her backpack and walked out the door, using the idea that was in her mind.

She was going to find out one way or another.

 **Author's Note:** Uh oh, Chloe you better watch out. Sabrina's on a warpath…*pauses* well not yet anyway…but when she is, you better hide…but alright, this is going to be it for this chapter and I hope this satisfy you. I'll try to update as much as I can so that being said, toodles!


	11. A Strong Desire

**Author's Note:** Oh boy oh boy! I haven't updated this story in a while… :3 sorry! But I had other stories to update XD anyways…I finally saw the Christmas special and it was too cute 3 and I'm super hype for the second season! Anywho, let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to acosta perez jose ramiro for reviewing the story. Thanks to XxadvengerxX25 for reviewing the story. Thanks to samuelsmwong for reviewing the story. Thanks to AmandaFKlaus for favoring, following and reviewing the story and for following and favoring me as an author. Thanks to MiraculousShea for favoring and following the story. Thanks to BladeRunner43 for favoring and following the story. Thanks to angeliko39 for favoring and favoring the story. Thanks to bfunke1998 for favoring the story.

* * *

Chapter 12: A Strong Desire

" _It appears that the dynamic duo had gained another superhero with the name of Queen Bee…"_

"Aha, see! I can be glamorous and famous at the same time!" Chloe said, gleefully.

Vee rolled her eyes. "Just don't let it get to your head."

Chloe groaned. "Ugh, you're always squishing out the fun."

"I'm just being realistic."

The heroine sighed. "I think you lack faith in me."

Vee gave an annoyed sigh. "I don't. It's just that when you're in your glory, you lose track of yourself easily."

Chloe threw her hands from aggravation. "But I won't! All I want is to earn people's trust. Like what Ladybug and Chat Noir has."

"Then start by doing something small. Even the smallest things can make a difference."

"… _Police had confirmed tonight that there's robbery at the bank. The bank is surrounded with armed men, holding the hostages…"_

"And that's your cue. So," Vee said as she raised one of her eyebrows, smirking. "Are you up for it?"

Chloe smirked back. "Try and stop me!"

* * *

"Everyone get back and don't move!" the chief of the police commanded. "We don't want anything to happen." he then took the blow horn and activated the button. "We have you surrounded. Drop your weapons and surrender. I repeat: drop your weapons and surrender."

The police force were all armed, just in case but they all ceased fire. They didn't want to fire in case there were more hostages.

Meanwhile, not too far, Queen Bee was zipping in and out, flying from rooftop to rooftop with her yoyo until she landed to the top that was closer to the bank. She got a full of view of the front building and the surrounding police force. Bee drew in a sharp breath, suddenly being nervous as she stared at the scene with wide eyes.

She released the breath she was currently holding before telling herself that she could do this.

 _I could do this. If Ladybug and Chat Noir could do it then so can I. The only problem is that either the robber is akumatized or this is the real deal._ She narrowed her eyes. _Only one way to find out._

With that, she threw her yoyo in the air and the string yanked her from the spot, having her swinging around sideways until she landed on the bank's roof. She grinned when she spotted an air vent. She threw her yoyo at it so that the string was secured tightly before Chloe proceeded to pull it then crawled into it.

Once she exited from the other side, she stopped for a brief moment to study the area around her. From the looks of it, there were many armed men who were roaming about.

Queen Bee narrowed her eyes.

 _Hmm…gotta take them out._

As she was zipping through the guarded area, one of the 'security guards' stopped walking for a moment just as Queen Bee snuck inside a vent that was up at the ceiling. He shrugged before he resumed walking. Queen Bee sighed with relief as it was a close call.

She scanned the area in order to use her yoyo before swinging it upwards and made a small snicker. She lowered herself down like a spider, hanging upside down. Meanwhile, the guard who seemed to look bored suddenly shook himself awake when he felt something tapping on his shoulder.

Curious, he looked both ways until he looked up only to gasp. He didn't had the chance to let out an exclaim as he was already being taken out from Queen Bee. This went on a few rounds before she completely secured the area and landed on the ground with a grin.

"Ha, mission success!" she smirked. She then ran to the secured room—the room where hostages were being held. At first, she tried the door but the entrance ended up being locked.

Queen Bee rolled her eyes. _Of course._ However, the minute she looked up, she grinned. _Very convenient._

She chuckled, taking out her yoyo-like weapon in order to have a tight grip on the vent above. With a strong pull, the gate was torn opened and Chloe proceeded to crawl into it and had reached the final room that contained the hostages.

Frowning, Chloe used her grip to push the gate open but when it started to fall down, she caught it before taking the gate inside the vent, putting it aside. As she examined the room, a small girl looked up as though she sensed that something else was in here. Going with her instinct, the girl looked up and let out a small gasp as she realized who it was.

Chloe placed her finger on her lips to indicate to not make a sound; the girl nodded.

Using her weapon, Chloe slid down and touched the floor. There were whispers of "Queen Bee" and it was then until Chloe spoke in a hush whisper.

"Alright guys, I'm going to get you out of here. As soon as I get this door open, follow the path to the right and it will take you outside. Tell the police that they have 'guests' waiting inside for them," she grinned a little.

They nodded. With that, Queen Bee got up and stared at the door. She walked back a little before she used her force to break down the door. Once it was fallen, Chloe motioned the group and carefully led them out.

* * *

Chat Noir ran from rooftop to rooftop after hearing the latest news. He knew he would be late but he hoped that someone from their "hero" group would already be there. "Someone" meaning either Ladybug or the new heroine.

Queen Bee.

And as always, he still wonders where Queen Bee had come from even though Ladybug had explained to him but still…he couldn't help but to feel that there was a big puzzle piece missing in the story. The only problem was that he didn't know what that missing piece was.

 _Gotta get there fast_. He narrowed his eyes, performing a leap in the air followed by a somersault then landed on his knees before he resumed running. He threw his staff so that it got extended and he used it to swing himself sideways before landing on the ground once again.

Chat Noir looked up, sighing with relief as he realized that he had gotten to the targeted place but noted he was at the back of the building.

 _That's alright…I mean, like other than the many entrances…what's one more?_

Groaning, Chat Noir quickly spotted the nearest entrance but before he could, he heard commotions from the front of the building and decided to check it out while being careful not to been seen. He was at the middle top of the building and there below, he saw the police force, gathering the hostages and not too soon, Noir spotted a familiar figure.

It was Queen Bee who walked out of the building with the group but while she walked out, she stopped which earned a confused look from Chat Noir. He saw walking back into the building which signalled Noir to follow her. It took about two full minutes to finally find Queen Bee and when he did, Noir carefully walked behind her and when it was time to make an announcement, he spoke.

"Pretty brave, what you did there…"

The new voice made Chloe turn around only to see Chat Noir leaning against the wall. She crossed her arms over her chest; a frown was made on her face.

"I know…pretty fabulous, isn't it?" she smirked, boasting a little. She then paused. "Wait…what are _you_ doing here?"

Noir rolled her eyes. "Gee, I mean it's not like I'm a _hero_ to, y'know. I hope you realize that it is also our job to look out for the citizens' safety," Noir pointed it out.

Queen Bee rolled her eyes. "I suppose so but it will be better if you try to be on _time_ ," she smirked. "I mean, not everyone can wait on for the _great_ Chat Noir," she drawled.

Chat Noir smirked back and he turned around; his back facing her while a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Funny…" he began. "You are starting to grow on me."

Queen Bee began to laugh, expecting some kind of remark but what he said next totally threw her off. She didn't expected him to say that at all. She goggled at him for a minute, watching him as he walked away and this left Chloe to leave her in her thoughts.

Meanwhile, away from the spot of where Chloe was, hiding in a corner was Ladybug who stared at the scene. She withdrew her head, lowering it down before she took out her yoyo and swung off.

* * *

"Hmm…what's this I sense?" Hawk Moth muttered, an evil smile tugging at his lips. "A sense of jealousy perhaps? Mistrust?" he replied, cruelly. A dark look fell on his face. "This would be the perfect opportunity to create a rip between the trios. What a shame it would be if the three heroes would fall just because of a misleading _lie_ …" he laughed, evilly. He then had his eyes go to the corners. "This is where you come in, my little akuma…I want you to create a betrayal…a one where they will never forget…one where it will meet their dooms."

In the shadows, two eyes were staring back at him. A small cruel sickening smile was shown.

"Yes, master…"

 **Author's Note:** Whew, finally got it done…this was dragging quite a bit, I apologize. I suppose this chapter is a bit of a filler, showing what Chloe has been up to…but anyways, I did not mean to have this chapter drag out for a long time…hopefully, the schedule will be back to normal and wouldn't take this long. Anyways, I CAN'T BELIEVE DEBBIE REYNOLDS AND CARRIE FISHER DIED! ARGH!


	12. Master Fu

**Author's Note: ** So, I'm having an MLB marathon…XD just because aha but season 2 is not far away! Only FOUR MONTHS! OHMIGAWD and this time, I hope somewhere either in the middle or at the end LB and CN would eventually reveal to each other…but only time would tell, I guess…and now here's the long overdue chapter aha enjoy ^^

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for reviewing the story. Thanks to infinitydraws9303 for following the story. Thanks to acosta perez jose ramiro for reviewing the story. Thanks to kuru966 for favoring and following the story.

* * *

Chapter 13: Master Fu

Ladybug zipped through the city and landed on the top of her balcony. The familiar sense of de-transforming took over her body and was soon back to her civilian. Tikki flew out of her spot and stretched her arms out.

"Another villain de-akumatized!" Tikki proclaimed.

"Yeah and another tired Marinette tackles her bed!" Marinette replied as she sprawled out on her bed once she went inside.

Tikki giggled. "These powers sure take a lot out of you, don't they?"

Mari groaned. "Tell me about it. It's a wonder how I ever get enough sleep."

The Kwami grinned as she casually floated in the air with her small hands behind her head.

"Eh, you got used to didn't you?"

Mari rolled her eyes and grabbed the nearest object which was a pillow and Tikki made a small ' _eep_ ' sound when it hit her.

* * *

Adrien stared at the computer screen which contained an image of Ladybug that had a question mark on the silhouette. He sighed, leaning against the chair.

"Aww, what's the matter? Lost in love?" a giggling voice came out which made Adrien glare.

"Shove off, Plagg,"

Plagg giggled. "To be honest, pal, you should just give up. I mean, let's face it: you're just a hopeless fool that's lost in romance. _Eep_!"

Plagg suddenly met with darkness as he realized that he was contained in a box that was closed.

"Let me out!"

"Pfft, no way," Adrien replied.

"Ahh…I'm your lovable Kwami?"

The boy snorted. "You wish," he got out of the chair and sprawled out on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Eventually though, Plagg dissolved away and emerged out of the box and not even looking up, Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Cheater,"

Plagg shrugged. "Hey, if you got it, flaunt it. And I say, flaunt it," he then took a piece of his favorite cheese and began to cherish it. "Ahh, Camembert…how I love you…"

Adrien made a disgusted look. "How can you like that cheese? Why didn't you choose like a normal type of cheese? Y'know, cheddar cheese…mozzarella…"

"Because fool," Plagg swallowed the cheese in whole. "I'm more attracted to this cheese than any other type of cheese. It's like…your love with Ladybug. Why didn't you choose someone else to fall in love with? What about that Marinette girl? The one who always stutters?"

Adrien rolled his eyes, shrugging. "She's not stuttering. She's just being nice…I guess."

Plagg sweat-dropped. " _'She's just being nice,'_ You are so lame…"

Adrien shot him a dirty look. " _What_ I'm trying to say, is that I guess I have more emotional feelings for Ladybug than Marinette, you dingbat."

"Ugh, humans are so confusing. How can you have so much emotional feelings for someone who don't even know who's under the mask?"

"How can you have so much love for a piece of cheese?"

"Cheese are less complicated than humans. They just sit patiently and are waiting to be eaten."

"UGH!" Adrien exclaimed with exasperation. "You're unbearable."

"Yeah, well, you're insufferable," Plagg threw the cheese in the air and swallowed it in one go.

Deciding that he had enough of his Kwami, Adrien turned on the TV to hear the latest news. There was nothing other than 'Queen Bee' making an appearance and this also had gained Plagg's attention since he spoke.

"Huh…looks like Queen Bee is busy…" Plagg muttered and it wasn't until then that a sudden realization came to mind. "Oh, that's right. I totally forgot something. You were supposed to meet someone today. You and Ladybug."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"The Great Guardian. He thinks it's about time to meet him."

Adrien widened his eyes.

* * *

"Another day saved, another day for the audience to love me, aha!" Chloe replied as she de-transformed herself.

Vee rolled her eyes. "You're so self-absorbed. It's a wonder how anyone can stand you…except for Sabrina," she cackled.

Chloe growled and gave a little _humph._ "Pfft, whatever. All that matters I've saved a civilian and I'm all over the news unlike Ladybug and Chat Noir. Speaking of them, they aren't as active as they used to be. What happened?"

Vee shrugged. "I don't know."

Chloe made a thoughtful look before she dismissed it and began to walk away, heading towards her closet. "Anyways, gotta go to an event so I gotta make myself presentable. Not that I am, of course,"

Vee groaned, wondering if all humans were this self-absorbed. Just as Chloe left, the yellow Kwami gave a small gasp as there was a sudden pull inside her head. It went in a fast motion but she managed to catch a glimpse of the hazy image. She furrowed her eyebrow when the flashback showed her an old man with grey hair and a shirt with flowery patterns. She was deep in thought until she realize who it was.

 _The Great Guardian_ , she thought. She closed her eyes, pondering on the thought until she opened them just as Chloe came in.

"I'm baaacckkk—hey, what's up?"

Vee turned to face Chloe with a serious look on her face. "It's time."

Chloe made a confused look. "Time for what?"

"Time for you to meet the Great Guardian."

* * *

Ladybug landed on the rooftop. It was late in the night which didn't surprised her Normally, at this time of night, she and Chat Noir would night patrols whenever they are not training Queen Bee. Of course, Noir still has no idea who Queen Bee and Ladybug was sure he desperately wanted to know but just like the promise they made to each other, Ladybug could not reveal the identity. It would be on Queen Bee's own time.

Soft footsteps pulled Ladybug out of her thoughts when she realized that she's got company. Just in case, the spotted heroine went in a defense mode and had a secret attack until the familiar voice replied which made her be at ease—hell, she even had a smile at the voice.

"Hey, Bugaboo. Didja miss me?" a grinning voice announced. Noir emerged out of the shadows although it didn't really help since he had a black suit after all. The only thing that was visible was his green piercing eyes where, for a moment, Ladybug felt lost in them.

She blinked, bringing herself back to reality and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Keep dreaming," she grinned, playfully.

Noir placed his hand over his chest, pretending to be hurt. "Oh, I'm hurt," he replied, mockingly.

The red heroine laughed, softly. At times like this, Ladybug was happy that she could enjoy Noir's side of humor. There was another pair of footsteps which gained their attention.

"This is the right meeting spot, right?" a familiar voice announced.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. She's still finding it hard to believe that Chloe has a _miraculous._ Chloe of all people…

"Yes," Ladybug answered.

"So, what's this big deal about seeing this 'Great Guardian'?" Queen Bee asked and already, Ladybug felt annoyed but she supposed she should tell her as much as she know—she's still kinda new to this, anyway.

"The 'Great Guardian' is the one who gave us these powers," Ladybug stated. "And he's also a healer."

"You know this because?"

Ladybug took out her yoyo and gave a glance behind.

"I've met him before. Now, come on. We're going to be late."

* * *

The three heroes arrived at the place with a clean landing. Chat Noir took notice of the new heroine and gave a smile.

"You're getting the hang of your powers, I see."

Queen Bee shrugged. "I've been busy."

He nodded. He paused and stared at the floor though there was a small frown. HE couldn't help but to feel that he knew Queen Bee from somewhere—just like how it was with Ladybug. He's both getting the familiar feelings that maybe outside of these masks, he had met them before.

Noir shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. Noir didn't realize just how deep in thought he was since he didn't noticed that Ladybug was gone which was why her voice startled him.

"He's ready," Ladybug announced.

Queen Bee took a deep breath and glued her eyes up ahead. "Heh…is it normal to feel nervous? Hehe…"

The three walked towards the door and Ladybug knocked. As though it was magic, the door magically opened itself to reveal a Chinese-style room. Queen Bee looked around only to have a frown upon her face.

"Where is he?"

"Ah…I have been waiting for a long time, my friends," a voice replied. All eyes fell upon an old man who was sitting across from them. His eyes were currently closed which made Queen Bee wonder how he knew they were here. He then opened his eyes and gave a soft smile.

"I am Master Fu."

 **Author's Note:** Dun dun dun. So Master Fu has finally made an appearance! And once again, Hawkmoth has been awfully quiet lately…wonder what's he cookin…what will happen next? Find out!


	13. Broken Faith

**Author's Note: ** And for the first time in forever, I finally have a Sunday off which means I could actually (properly) update my Miraculous story…^^SO, with that being said, you could now find out what Master Fu has to say and we may get to see some action in here…probably at the end. Also, instead of the akumatized villain name 'Rift', I'm changing it to 'Changer' and you shall see why :D

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to samuelsmwong for reviewing the story. Thanks to acosta perez jose ramiro for reviewing the story. Thanks to Junior VB for reviewing the story. Thanks to CapitalClassShip for following and favoring the story. Thanks to R0mulus for following the story.

* * *

Chapter 14: Broken Faith

Queen Bee stared at the elderly man that had grey hair with dark brown eyes. He wore a red Hawaiian shirt with a white flower pattern, tan capris pants and dark brown shoes from what Chloe could tell. She made a small frown.

For a 'Guardian', Chloe would've expected something more from him—not looking like a regular citizen. A look of disbelief was set across her face. Was this really the man who gave her the Miraculous? It was hard to believe…

"Something is troubling you, young one?" the man spoke, snapping Chloe out of her thoughts.

"Uh…well…no offense but I just thought you would look more er…formal or God-like being or something. Not just a regular citizen," Chloe answered.

This made Ladybug lowered her head in shame as she made a small groan.

The man smiled as though he actually expected this answer. "Your eyes and mind are leading you with what you _want_ to see," he replied, amused.

"Right…" Chloe muttered. She then began to walk away from the Guardian. "Now, I think I'm gonna go. No offense but I'm wasting my time here when I could go out and do something useful. See ya."

"But you're filled with questions, wanting to know how you got this powers. Why were you chosen as the Hero?" as he listed off the questions, the man noticed that Queen Bee stopped walking but her back was facing him. Her hands were slightly curled into fists as her gaze was fixed at the floor.

Chloe closed her eyes for a second before she reopened them. "Your point?"

"You want to know your _origins_."

Queen Bee turned around and stared at the Guardian though she collapsed on her knees; a slight saddened look was upon her face.

"But why me? Why am I chosen to be the Bee holder? I've done nothing but terrible things to people. How can you accept me so casually? I thought you were supposed to be courageous and kind to other people like Chat Noir and Ladybug. I'm nothing like them," Chloe replied as she felt her voice trembling and her eyes were threatening with uninviting tears.

"I'm selfish and unforgiving person. I'm cold and cruel."

Seeing that this was her moment, Ladybug gave a small glance at Chat Noir and motioned to the door to indicate that Queen Bee need some time alone. Unaware to Queen Bee, the two left.

"Everyone has a different personality and it's what makes them… _them_. The reason why I gave you the Miraculous because I thought you could handle it. But you must proceed it with caution. With great power comes with great responsibility and it would be foolish to leave it in the dark," Master Fu smiled a little. "And don't tell me you don't enjoy it. I can certainly see it."

Chloe shut her eyes tight as she tilted her head to the side while the tears rolled down.

"Now you must go. You must use your powers to defeat the evil that is plaguing Paris. I know that you could do it. Have faith and believe in yourself."

Nodding mutely, Queen Bee got up and walked towards the door where it got opened. Ladybug and Chat Noir were there and their eyes fell on her but she didn't made any eye contact with them.

"That was some pretty heavy stuff," Noir commented as he cracked a grin in attempt to make her smile but it was futile. His ears drooped down as he stare after her but a hand touched his shoulder which made him glance back to see Ladybug shaking her head.

"Give her time. She just needs some time alone…"

* * *

Vee stared at her partner and gave a small sigh. Ever since the meeting of the Great Guardian, Chloe hasn't been the same. She lacked courage and confidence which wasn't like her 'Highness' at all. It was up to Vee to bring her back.

"Hey uh…I hear there's a car chase and I'm sure the Police would be grateful if they could have a _certain hero_ with them," Vee announced.

"That's nice," Chloe replied with a dull tone.

The Kwami bit her lip before her eyes fell on the advertisement. "There's a great sale at the mall," she tried again but got the same response. She sighed. "You know you can't mope around forever, right? You've got to have courage and confidence in yourself. If you don't, then who will?"

Chloe shot her a look and got up; her face dangerously close to the Kwami who had to back up a little.

"Shove off, alright?" she snapped. "I'm not cut out to be the hero! Why was I a hero in the first place, I don't know! All I do know is that the Guardian made a mistake! I shouldn't be the hero. I shouldn't be 'Queen Bee'!"

Vee also had a sense of anger within her. "Have you ever thought that he picked you for a reason? You obviously haven't listened to him. He picked you because he knew you could do it. That you could handle it. _That_ you could handle this heavy destiny! It's time you choose, Chloe. Either you to become a true hero or be ordinary. The choice is yours."

Chloe narrowed her eyes as she stared at her Kwami with a hard glare.

"I need some air," she muttered. She eventually left the house and stuffed her hands in her pocket. While she was at the front of the entrance door, she looked up to the sky and saw that it was cloudy.

A potential rain could come.

Ignoring it, Chloe walked out into the streets, kicking a pebble while being in her thoughts. At first, being a hero and actually _working_ with Chat Noir and Ladybug sounded like a blast at that time. But now…this heroine stuff was becoming a chore—something Chloe didn't see fit.

She still has no idea how they could do this all the time. What motivated them? If it was about saving citizens from evil then Chloe could instantly forget about that idea. She was known for only having a reputation about herself. For thinking only about herself.

 _This is so dumb_ …Chloe thought and slid down the wall, bringing her knees closer. Slowly, the rain began to fall down but Chloe ignored it.

 _I'm no hero…_ she thought.

As she stared at the ground, heavy footsteps came which at first, she dismissed it but when it started to call out her name, she perked up and looked at the right. She automatically got up when she saw Marinette running towards her.

She gave a confused look.

"Marinette?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe, oh thank goodness I found you!" Mari replied with a panic look.

"Wh—why what happened?" Chloe questioned.

"There's trouble down at the park and I need your Miraculous!"

Chloe made an odd look. "B—but why?" she stammered, not understanding the situation.

Couldn't she come along? It wasn't until then that Chloe started to sense that something was off. First of all, Marinette wouldn't blindly come to her for _help_. And second of all, how would _she_ now that Chloe had a Miraculous let alone, a _hero_? She narrowed her eyes.

"Couldn't I come?"

"No; it would be better if I have your Miraculous. With it, I could destroy the fiend that's attacking the park."

"Is Chat Noir there?"

"He's out-cold; there isn't much time. If you really want to be selfless then you would know what is right," Mari said as she extended her hand out; her eyes set on Chloe's hand who had begun to pull out her Miraculous.

Chloe slightly widened her eyes and stopped pulling the magical object. A small sly smile escaped her lips.

"You know Mari," she began, dropping her hand. "I know we aren't the best of buds and we don't get along at all, but that is something even _you_ wouldn't say… _faker_!" Chloe proclaimed, pointing at her. "You're a fake!"

Mari snarled with anger. "You insolent brat!"

The blonde smirked. "What's the matter? I foiled your plan?"

The impersonator began to change to its original self with pure anger on her face. The villain crossed her arms over her chest with a smirk as well.

"Huh, you're not as dumb as I thought," she sneered.

"You obviously don't know me then," Chloe replied. "Vee, Buzz on!"

In a flash, she transformed into Queen Bee who had a determined look on her face.

"I don't know about you but fakers aren't really my thing," Chloe exclaimed. "Prepared to be stung!" she took out her stingers and the same electricity feeling came.

The energy crackled through her before it shot out of her magical objects. The power raced towards the enemy who jumped into the air to avoid it.

The villain sneered. "You can't even aim."

Growling, Chloe looked up only to smirk as she spotted her target. "Yeah, well, I'm not dumb enough to stand at your current spot."

With that, Chloe took out her stinger and aimed at her objective. The blast shot past by the 'Changer' which made her raise an eyebrow.

"And that was even a pathetic aim than before," she commented.

Chloe tilted her head to the side. "Made you look."

As she said that, rumbling sound were heard and the villain raised an eyebrow as she started to turn around only to gasp as she saw tumbling rocks falling down. The bricks collapsed on her and it forced her to fall on the ground from the heavy impact. She grunted but with a furious look, the 'Changer' didn't lose any second since she automatically released her full power to destroy the bricks that were fallen on her, ending Chloe's small victory.

And the two went up in the air after the 'Changer' floated back up and there were powers zipping through the mid-air that almost looked like fireworks. It was much harder work for Chloe since she had to use her yo-yo like object to fly through the air and plus, using her powers as well.

Equally, she was tired out but she didn't want the villain to see that. However, there was a slight problem in this battle. Chloe knew that she didn't had the power to purify the Akumas so where the heck is Ladybug?

And not to mention Chat Noir.

Did they have their own battles to fight too?

"Time to end this!" Chloe declared.

"Agreed!" the villain snarled.

Chloe raised her hands up in the air as though she was ready to pitch the ball and then threw the electricity so that it raced towards the 'Changer'. The enemy slightly moved to the right to avoid the power and when she saw how close Chloe was, she smirked and quickly served around which surprised Chloe. However, just as Queen Bee halted in her tracks, she let out a gasp when she felt the Changer's hand grabbing her Miraculous and just like that, Queen Bee felt the transformation fading away.

 _Oh no…this is bad_ , Chloe thought, feeling herself falling down.

Because she was unable to do anything, she let out a sharp gasp when she painfully crashed through the store's rooftop, sending the shards of glass with her before she smashed hard at the counter.

Chloe coughed, getting out a struggled gasp of pain and she felt blood and tears trickling down and all she could hear was the voice cackling above. She tried to process what was happening afterwards but her vision wasn't too good since she saw a blurry figure in front of her.

"Chloe? Chloe!" a voice screamed.

In her blurry vision, Chloe saw a red-spotted outline and thought: _Ladybug_.

"Chloe, are you alright?! Chloe!"

"N…No…" her voice cracked as a strained sob came out. "It's gone…"

Ladybug felt a lump in her throat and her muscles got tensed. "What's gone? Chloe, I'm going to take you to a hospital."

"No," Chloe sobbed. "It's gone…my…my…Miraculous. It's gone."

Ladybug gasped.

* * *

Chat Noir ran through the streets of Paris. It was nighttime and so it was his turn to patrol. However, he was currently deep in thought as he thought back to the battle from before. He still doesn't have any clue what had happened; Ladybug was back to being mysterious and he tried to get his lady to spill the beans but to avail.

Naturally, when Chat Noir reached the scene, he was shocked to see Chloe so battered and bruised and because of that, it raised many mysterious questions. Why was she like that in the first place? What happened? Why was she here?

He did remembered, however, that Ladybug looked so shocked. So appalled. It was like Chloe had told her something terrible had happened.

He growled.

This was really getting out of hand; Hawk Moth had gone too far.

However, as he was roaming the streets of Paris, he forced himself to stop since he thought he heard a noise. Eyes narrowed, Chat Noir turned around to stare ahead and his ears perked up. When nothing came, he resumed his patrolling but he still had an unnerving feeling in his gut.

The more he went further ahead, the more he kept hearing the same sound. It was like someone was _toying_ with him.

This time, though, when he turned his head around, he only had time to widen his eyes before all he heard was a voice then darkness.

"Lights out for you, kitty cat."

Just like that, something hard had collided with him and darkness greeted him.

 **Author's Note:** I'M ALIVE! So the work for Hawk Moth had begun! Finally, I should say XD considering we're at chapter FOURTEEN XP but oooh, I actually feel bad for Chloe for that nasty fall…SORRY! And just a quick question: do you guys want to see/have the final battle of Hawk Moth? Toodles!


	14. Darkest Secrets

**Author's Note:** Uhh…I'm not dead? I'll admit; I've had some trouble with this chapters, not sure where this one would go but I hope this would make it up or the long delay…heh…and one of my other delays excuse was that I've been too bush crushing on Jeremy Renner 3

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Hellman76 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Junior VB for reviewing the story. Thanks to acosta perez jose ramiro for reviewing the story. Thanks to Cross177 for following and favoring the story. Thanks to AlphaRidley for favoring the story.

* * *

Chapter 15: Darkest Secrets

It had been a few days since the bad battle. Chloe's still in a wreck state and her mood wasn't improving at all. Ladybug sighed as she exited out of the roof's manor. She talked to the Mayor about what happened but carefully left out that she was Queen Bee.

Ladybug took out her yoyo and zipped through the city until she landed on the balcony of her house. She let the transformation fade off and slumped on the bed when she climbed to her room.

Tikki came into the view and gently floated towards Marinette.

"Everything's a disaster, Tikki," Mari whispered as she hugged a pillow. "Things weren't supposed to be like this. What happens now?"

Tikki sighed. "I don't know. All I know is that Hawk Moth is one step closer to become the most powerful villain ever."

* * *

There was a soft groan followed by a gentle rattle from the chains. Eyes were still closed but only for a short while since they got opened. It flinched from the harsh pubescence light and it tried to get his vision back in order.

Chat Noir blinked several of times before his vision was fully restored. His hand twitched.

 _Where am I?_

There wasn't much light for him to fully see his surroundings. It was surrounded with darkness and the light he had was the one which was currently gleaming dully on him.

"I see that you're awake. Good," a voice said from the shadows.

Chat Noir squinted his eyes in order to see through the darkness.

"Don't bother seeing through the darkness. It would only put a strain on your eyes," the shadow stated. "After all, darkness will become your friend in good time…"

The shadow then left, leaving Chat Noir alone. He sighed.

 _Ladybug…_

* * *

Marinette gasped as she pushed herself up. Her breathing became rapid and she placed her hand on her chest to ease the speed. She frowned. She could've sworn she heard someone calling out for her. Or at least calling her by her alter ego.

She let out a shaky breath, shaking her head. Perhaps she had been too much cookies…

Sighing, Marinette turned to her side and stared at her alarm clock which read: _12am_. She cursed under her breath. Now was not the time to have such strange dreams—or whatever you want to call it—she had school tomorrow.

Although with the recent events, she doubts she would even stay focus at all.

"Tikki?" she whispered, quietly. "Tikki."

"Mmh…? Whatsat?" the Kwami mumbled incoherently.

Mari sighed. "Sorry to awake you but…I need some fresh air. I need…I just need to patrol the city."

Tikki opened her large eyes, rubbing the sleep. "What's the matter? Can't sleep?"

"I guess you can say that."

The Kwami nodded. "Alright…just make it quick since Chat Noir was supposed to make the patrols."

Marinette made a thoughtful look. "Yeah…"

In a flash, Mari transformed into Ladybug and zipped through the city. It wasn't long before Ladybug landed on the rooftop, her eyes set on the location ahead of her. So far, she had saw no signs of Chat Noir. Where could that cat have gone to?

She bit her lip. It was nothing to worry about, right? Perhaps Chat Noir got too tired and didn't called in and just went home. Maybe that's what happened.

 _I'll make one more round. Just to be sure_ …

* * *

Chloe opened her eyes only to be greeted with blurriness.

 _Where am I_? she thought.

"Vee?" she called out. She frowned when there was no answer. "Vee?"

She got up but gasped as pain shot through her body. She grunted, laying back down and allowed herself to sink against the pillow. Now she remembered. The fight with that villain…the blow…the Miraculous… _her_ Miraculous…

Silent tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry…" she sobbed.

The tears eventually subdued but her breathing was still shaky. Chloe let herself to collect her thoughts until an idea came to her mind.

Vee had been with her since the day she doubted herself about being a hero. Vee had always been there for her. Now this time, Chloe's going to switch roles. She had been taken?

Chloe's going to take her back.

* * *

It hadn't been easy. It hadn't been easy at all. Contacting Ladybug was a pain in the butt but luckily it only took her a day. Chloe sighed with relief as she waited at the stop Ladybug told her to meet. She frowned as she occasionally checked her watch.

Ten minutes to eleven.

Where was she?

They both agreed to meet during the night for less attention. Rolling her eyes, Chloe gave up and began to locate Ladybug herself. She walked around the streets, around the places where she thought Ladybug would be. It wasn't too soon where she found herself lingering around an alleyway. However, she stopped in her tracks when she heard voices followed by a flash.

"I can't find him…" a shaky voice stated.

Chloe frowned. Who can't find who?

"It'll be alright, Marinette…" Tikki said. "You will find him. You will find Chat Noir."

Chloe's frown deepened. What does she have to with Chat Noir?

Curious, Chloe began to walk further in but as she did entered the entrance, a flash temporarily blinded Chloe before it died down. She brought her hand down and when she did, her eyes widened from shock.

"Marinette?" she asked, sharply.

Ladybug turned around only to have her eyes widened from disbelief.

"Chloe," she breathed.

* * *

"Wake up," a commanding voice replied.

Chat Noir flickered his eyes open only to find out that he was still stuck in the same spot. In the same area.

"What do you want?" Noir murmured.

"Nothing, of course. Nothing, indeed," the shadow spoke before it grinned nastily. "However, the only thing I want is… _you_."

Chat Noir narrowed his eyes. "Why do you want me?"

The shadow laughed, a nasty one before it stuck out its hand and slipped on an object but Noir wasn't be able to fully observe what that item was due to the darkness.

The only thing Noir could see was the bright flash and then it died down. The shadow let out a breath, a relieved one before a hand covered his other one.

"Don't worry, my pet. It will be all over soon."

There was a small fluttering sound and then it hid itself inside Chat Noir who suddenly widened his eyes. He gave out a scream as he trashed around, trying to be free. As Chat Noir screamed, the figure walked away with a malevolent grin on its face.

 **Author's Note:** Dun dun! And I'll give you three guesses what's happening to Chat Noir and where that 'thing' is hiding in Noir ;) but oh snap, Chloe knows about Mari's identity. What will happen next? Find out!


	15. The Return

**Author's Note: ** Ohmigoodness, I'm a terrible author! I'm sorry! I swear I had started working on this and then left it out T_T I'm sorry! But I promise to have this extra-long…? Hehe…but um…let's get going?

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to acosta perez jose ramiro for reviewing the story. Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Junior VB for reviewing the story. Thanks to gleamqueen for following and favoring the story and for following and favoring me as an author. And thank you to everyone else who favored, reviewed and followed!

* * *

Chapter 16: The Return

Marinette stood there in shock as Chloe was staring at her with disbelief.

"How…how long were you there?" Mari stammered.

Chloe crossed her arms, frowning. "Long enough to see you transform," she scoffed. "I can't believe my arch nemesis turns out to be the idol who I adore!" she exclaimed.

Mari narrowed her eyes. "Well then. Life's full of surprises, isn't it? Too bad that sometimes we don't like how Fate plays out."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "And I can't believe that you were the one who said I was Queen Bee!" she shrieked.

"Yeah trust me when I say that I didn't want you to be a hero."

Chloe glared at her. "Well I hope you're happy because my Miraculous got taken away and I can't transform," she hissed.

Marinette glared at her as her breathing became rapid. "And it all happened because you were too busy being stubborn about complaining how you're not a hero! You should've been more careful and you should've called us when that fiend came in! Maybe then the situation could've been different!"

"Oh so now it's my fault? Well then, I apologize," Chloe sneered. "At least I didn't have Chat Noir running away from _you_."

Marinette stared at her with an empty look as she felt her heart stop beating. She hung her head low at the thought of the missing cat. She still hadn't found him and it troubles her. However, she had come close to a conclusion that…Chat Noir _could've_ been taken by the forces of evil.

She shook her head.

No. That's not true.

Chat Noir wouldn't let that happen to him. The villain would have to think twice about even capturing him in the first place.

"Aw, what's the matter? You faced the cold hard truth?" Chloe let out a harsh laugh. "I wouldn't be surprise if you know who Chat Noir is. Tell me, Ladybug, do you? Who's underneath that mask?"

Angered, Marinette curled her fists. "You know what, Chloe? Screw you. You don't deserve to know the truth about Chat Noir."

Chloe smirked. "I can only assume that you yourself don't even know who it is. If Chat Noir is so trust worthy, then he wouldn't have no problem telling you who he really is. And he wouldn't run away when things got rough."

Shaking, Marinette screamed. "GET OUT! Chat Noir doesn't have to tell me anything because we _both_ promised each other not to tell! You don't know anything about friendships, Chloe! And Chat Noir would _never_ run away from battle even if they turn out to be hard! He would put his life first in order to protect the citizens. That's selfless, Chloe which is something what _you_ don't have."

* * *

Tikki watched at the distraught heroine—the heroine that was once cheerful and happy and clumsy. But now she was depressed, cold and isolated. The girl was lying on her bed, curled into a ball as she hugged the pillow to herself. It seemed she had fallen asleep after torturing herself from crying. She was so isolated that she kept ignoring her calls from her best friend, Alya and Tikki was tempted to just fly out and reach for her.

Tikki was also shocked when Marinette would just ignore the door knocking that would be from her friend and the Kwami was surprised that Alya and the rest weren't tempted to climb the house themselves.

The Kwami was really worried for the heroine. Marinette had even skipped school a few times and headed straight for her room without even acknowledging her parents.

As if that wasn't bad, Chloe had been insanely meaner than before which would often send the two of them to the principal's office where occasionally, their parents would come and pick them up after sorting it out with the principal. The principal had also noticed the sudden change in Marinette and when he asked her what's wrong, Marinette would simply brush it off and told him that it was nothing and said that she was simply tired.

Her grades were also dropping as well which concerned the teachers too. She hadn't even touched any of her homework and she was falling behind badly. As if that's not bad enough, many of the classmates were wondering what happened to Adrien.

Not even Marinette knew. All she cared about was Chat Noir.

Tikki sighed as she tore her gaze away from her and watched at the window where the skies are now cloudy, matching Marinette's current emotions.

"Oh Marinette…please don't be too hard on yourself. Everything will turn out the way it would be. I promise you. Please…go back to your regular yourself. Everyone's worried for you…even Adrien," Tikki whispered.

She paused when she thought she saw the girl slightly stir but it flashed right before her eyes, making Tikki think that she imagined it. After staring at her for some time, an idea went inside her head. Narrowing her eyes with determine, Tikki glanced back at her once more before she headed towards the window.

"I'll be back, Marinette."

Tikki phased through the window and flew towards her destination while also being careful not to get caught. She couldn't afford that not at these times. Marinette desperately needed a friend.

Shaking her head, Tikki focused on her destination and had eventually reached it.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Tikki called out but the room was empty.

She sighed after a few minutes of searching. No one was here which made her be disappointed. As she was about leave, a voice called out.

"I sense that you are troubled and need help for some guidance…"

The spotted Kwami turned around and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh, Guardian! You're here! Thank goodness. I thought you had left…"

Master Fu gave her a small smile but it quickly vanished as it got replaced by a dark, serious expression.

"Something is deeply troubling you, Tikki…" he said softly.

Tikki hung her head low before she lifted her head and floated towards him with a saddened look.

"I am, Guardian. It's…Marinette. She's been so devastated lately and I don't know what to do anymore. I tried reaching out for her friends in a disguised voice but that didn't work out; she completely ignored them. I was surprised that they weren't tempted into climbing up the house to see her. She didn't even acknowledge her parents when she got back from school and several times, she got sent to the principal's office and Chloe has been nastier than usual. And if that's not bad enough, Chat Noir is missing. _And_ Chloe knows Marinette is Ladybug. What should I do?" Tikki wept.

Fu sighed as he gently caressed her cheek with his finger at the broken Kwami.

"Things are getting heavier and more sinister with each passing moment. Hawk Moth is going to get stronger. If this is true, then he would already have two miraculouses. The world is in greater danger but Marinette cannot lose hope. Not now. Not when things are depending on her. You must bring out the best in her, Tikki. You _must_ bring her back to her usual self. It is crucial. Do everything that is in your power."

Tikki choked on a sob as she slightly nodded her head. "I'll…try…"

Fu smiled softly. "And do not worry about Chloe knowing Marinette's identity. I knew it was only a matter of time before the reveal and soon, Chat Noir will also show his true self when he comes back."

* * *

Chloe ran against the hard cement ground as the rain poured heavily. Her breathing hard and with short breaths. It was cold but she didn't cared as her legs were burning, pleading for her to stop. Gasping, Chloe suddenly tripped over an uneven ground and harshly fell down to the ground.

Her hand was scraped against the rough ground, earning a cut across the palm, stinging a bit as dry blood came out. But she didn't care. But as she fell, her body was shivering from the cold and she knew, judging by how the time flew, she knew her father was looking for her.

But, she didn't _care_.

All of a sudden, she broke down in tears; sobs racking her body.

She was alone. Yes, she had Sabrina but sometimes, it feels like Sabrina didn't even want to be around her at times.

Right after school, Chloe declared to herself that she would be looking for her Kwami, Vee. Even if no one—meaning Ladybug or anyone else—would want to help to look for her.

Nevertheless, Chloe got up and headed towards the direction to where that…horrible battle had taken place. If there were clues in there, maybe just maybe she may be able to find as to where her Kwami could be taken.

Chloe shakily breathed as horrid flashbacks entered her mind when she saw the badly damaged store. There was still the yellow _caution_ tape around the shop and the shards from the windows and the rubbles from the rooftop and the counter were still scattered around, untouched.

A _crunch_ came from underneath her shoe as she stepped on the broken shards. She ignored as she resumed studying the area though it only brought awful flashbacks from the battle. She shook her, trying to get it rid of it.

But so far, nothing came up.

* * *

"Ah, what it feels to have victory. Yes, I'm so close to the ultimate power, I can just _feel_ it!" Hawk Moth hissed in the dark. He chuckled as he closed his eyes, recalling the bad deeds he had done so far.

He now had a Miraculous—the Bee Miraculous. He wasn't as powerful as he wanted to be but he was getting there. He was two times stronger than he was before and so taking that into account, his akumatized villains should be now a bit stronger than before.

Hawk Moth reopened his eyes as he sensed another hatred and he grinned nastily. It was time to release a new Akuma. But before he could proceed, footsteps came which caused an interruption from his chain of thoughts.

"What is it?" he asked annoyed.

"Ah, nothing much. Just wondering what do evil beings do in their free time? You were preparing for a monologue or…?"

Hawk Moth growled at the cocky voice. He _had_ to go and use this guy but no matter. It'll come. The pain will come for the other one. Till then, he would have to get use to him…

"Is that what bad guys do then? Prepare a speech before sending out their Akumas."

"Get out, you insolent brat!" Hawk Moth snarled. "Leave me be! I did not ask you to show up yet. Your time will come!"

The newcomer titled its head to the side. "So…that time is now, right?"

Hawk Moth opened his mouth before he let out a groan, face palming at the irritation.

"You know what? Go, you fool! Don't mess this up!"

The figure chuckled. "Whatever you say, boss."

Twitching, Hawk Moth turned around to face the blue window and he angrily took another Akuma.

"Go, my Akuma! Go and make the Ballerina's dreams come true! Evilize them!"

The butterfly flapped its wings until it reached the two twins that were feeling upset and angry.

" _ **The twins…how horrible it feels to not be appreciated and to come last. You have put all your efforts in and for what? Only to be thrown away! But I can help you there. I am Hawk Moth and I can give you the power to feel appreciated and to always comes first but in return, I need you to get my the Ladybug Miraculous!"**_

"We accept!" the twins proclaimed as they stood up and the butterfly sunk into their batons.

They laugh, a high pitch laugh, as they glared evilly at the distance.

"Pas De Deux made an appearance!" they giggled impishly before releasing their ribbons.

* * *

Chloe sniffed as she exited out of the store. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She hadn't come up with any evidence or clues that could help her out. She came out empty handed.

"Vee, I'm sorry," she sobbed.

She was cold, miserable and angry at herself for letting this happen in the first place.

Sighing, she got out of the store only to hear screams and chaotic.

 _What the?_

As she turned around, Chloe gasped as she saw car being thrown towards at her direction. As she was about to duck down, as though in slow motion, something grab her out of the way, away from the harm's spot and the vehicle was broken in half a second later.

Chloe blinked as she slightly lifted her head. That was weird. Why wasn't she smashed into pieces? She straightened herself up and saw Ladybug in front of her with the most furious look on her face Chloe had ever seen. Even though Chloe knew who Ladybug was now, it still didn't change her mind about being mad at Marinette.

No wonder Ladybug knew her name.

"Mar—Ladybug?" Chloe asked, eyes narrowed.

"Get yourself to safety, Chloe. I'll handle it from here," Ladybug growled as she was in a fighting stance, twirling her yoyo from the side.

"Oh, the hell I am!" Chloe snapped.

Eyes flashing dangerously, Ladybug sharply turned on her heels and stared coldly at her.

"For once in your damn life do as I say!" she snarled.

Chloe glared at her before she dropped her defenses and then walked away. Once Chloe was way into the distance, Ladybug sighed but still kept her guard up as she was looking for the source of the chaos.

"Come out! Show yourself!" Ladybug demanded.

The annoyingly high pitch voices came but before Ladybug could even avoid the attack, she suddenly felt a tight grip around her which made her look down and realized that she was tied up. She struggled to get free but failed fruitlessly. She looked up only to see the second attack going straight at her. Nevertheless, she still struggled to get loose but she knew she was running out of time. All of a sudden, she felt something grab around her waist and pull her to the sides, away from danger. Anger went back in her again as she thought it was probably Chloe.

"Chloe, I've said—"

As she looked up, she gasped at the scene and the attack got cancelled and the two enemies screeched in pain as they got impacted from the blow.

Marinette stared numbly at the savior and her mouth went dry, finding it hard to swallow.

"Well, this was fun," the newcomer spoke as it brushed off the invisible dirt as though it got hit. "I think we should do it again…"

Blinking, Marinette finally managed to find her voice and utter the name she hadn't used in a long time.

"Chat Noir?"

 **Author's Note:** Bumbumbummmm…someone definitely made an appearance! And who doesn't love annoying Hawk Moth? XD Pas De Deux is a term for 'a dance of two' so why not? :p What happens next? Find out! Toodles!


End file.
